The Demon of Carmallo Island Revised Version
by Hyakuhana-san
Summary: I haven't given up on this story. But I felt it was severely lacking in a lot of areas. I apologize to everyone who was so into the original. Luffy and his crew are invited to a royal party, but their host isn't exactly human.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 1: **Total Boredom! The Straw Hat Pirates & The Ball From The Sky!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda does. But I wish I did so I could make this canon! The only thing I do own are all characters, locations, and Devil Fruits I came up with.

* * *

After God knows how long, I've finally begun work on my story again. But after going over it, I discovered a cruel and unfortunate truth: I didn't give this much thought. So I've taken down the original and have decided to redo the whole thing from scratch as revising it would be too much of a hassle.

* * *

Luffy was bored. It had been weeks since him and his band of Straw Hats left Skypiea and they hadn't found a single island! Zoro was sleeping, Usopp was telling Chopper one of his "tales of heroism", Nami was counting her money, Robin was reading, and Sanji was serving them drinks and gawking at them. With nothing better to do, and Sanji's key being the only thing keeping him from the kitchen, the rubber boy resigned himself to lying on the deck, sighing, moaning, and complaining about the lack of excitement.

"Naaaamiiii, I'm booooored!" Luffy whined.

"Oh come on Luffy, just be glad we're not dead!" Nami barked.

"Yeah, Eneru almost turned you into burnt dregs!" Usopp added.

"Anything's better than this! When we were in Skypiea we had guys with giant monsters chasing us, giant snakes trying to eat us, and all sorts of adventures!"

"Well get used to it Luffy." Sanji replied, "No one said sailing the Grand Line was all fun and games."

"No one said it wasn't either." the captain pouted.

"Yeah, well something cool isn't just gonna fall right out of the sky you know!"

"Uhh, Sanji?" Luffy said, pointing up.

"What?" the cook said as he looked up. But he didn't have to look long because whatever Luffy saw landed right on his face and bounced on to the deck.

"Owwww!" Sanji said holding his nose.

"Sanji-kun are you okay!?" Nami asked.

"I feel wonderful knowing that you're worried about me Nami-san!" Sanji said, a heart in his eye.

"Then why's your nose bleeding?" Usopp asked, a giant sweat drop running down his face.

"Hey guys check it out!"

Luffy ran toward the others carrying a strange object. It was a little, black orb the size of a basket ball with a set of nine billiard balls arranged in a diamond stitched on.

"What is it?" Chopper asked.

"It's a ball, duh!"

"Doesn't look like any ball I've ever seen Mr. Captain." Robin said.

"What's going on now?" Zoro asked as he came to see what all the commotion was.

"Zoro look, I found a really, cool ball!" Luffy said holding his new treasure up high. "You wanna play?"

Zoro let out an annoyed sigh. Luffy woke him up for this? But before he could go back to sleep, the emblem stitched on the ball caught his eye. Suddenly, a look of fear overcame Zoro's face. He knew that emblem anywhere, his friends were in grave danger.

"Luffy throw that ball in the ocean now!" the swordsman yelled.

"Huh, why?" the captain said.

Suddenly, the ball exploded in a cloud of green smoke.

"Luffy are you okay!?" Nami called as the smoke cleared. But instead of finding Luffy and his ball, she found a man was standing on Luffy. He was a tall, well-built fellow in his mid-twenties with short, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore jeans, boots, and a trench coat, all as black as the ball, with the exception of his white T-shirt. Emblazoned on the back of his coat was the billiard diamond emblem and pockets covered nearly all of the front of the coat.

"Honestly, I thought I'd never stop falling." the man said as he stepped off of Luffy, "It's a good thing I landed on this ship or I'd be dead right now."

"And what a loss that would be." Zoro sarcastically replied.

"Well if it isn't Roronoa Zoro," the man replied, "didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey Grass-head, is he a friend of yours?" Sanji asked, still angry about the man landing on his head.

"Something like that." the man replied.

"We were never friends you freak." the swordsman replied as he drew his swords, "I've been waiting a long time for this…Snooker!"

* * *

**Luffy:**"Whoa, he's cool!"

**Zoro:**"Luffy don't get any closer!"

**Luffy:**"Zoro do you know this guy?"

**Zoro:**"Yeah I know him, he…"

**Luffy:**"What the…!? He turned Sanji into a ball!"

**Sanji:**"Whoa! Hey, stop it!"

**Chopper:**"I wanna play!"

**Zoro:**"Chopper not you too!"

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**B.J. Snooker! The Orb King From The South Blue!**"! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of the new and improved story. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 2: **B.J. Snooker! The Orb King From The South Blue!**

* * *

With the exception of Zoro. the Straw Hats looked at their new "guest" Snooker in silence. He didn't seem like a bad guy, but he had a very unusual air about him, and the fact that Zoro was getting ready to cut him to ribbons or his unchanging grin didn't make him look any better. But before Zoro could make any moves, a certain big nose broke the silence.

"So Zoro, do you know this guy or what?" Usopp asked, his knees shaking.

"Yeah." the swordsman replied, "He's B.J. Snooker aka the Orb King, he's a wanted man from the South Blue with a bounty of 20,000,000 Berries on his head, and a master of four forms of Rokushiki."

"Actually Zoro, my bounty has just gone up." Snooker said as he pulled a wanted poster from one of his many coat pockets and handed it to Zoro.

"200,000,000 Berries!?" he screamed.

"That's twice as big as mine!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes, "Are you a pirate Snooker!?"

"Not really, I just like to stir up trouble." Snooker replied as he took a seat next to Robin.

"And just what do you think you're doing!?" Sanji asked angrily, "You can't sit there!"

"And why not?" Snooker asked, his grin still adorning his face.

"That's Nami-san's seat!"

"I don't see her name on it."

"Why you…!"

Sanji lifted his leg with the intent of shoving Snooker off; but before his foot could get off the ground, Snooker grabbed his face and squeezed it, causing him to disappear in a puff of purple smoke, much to everyone's shock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, he made Sanji disappear, he made Sanji disappear…!" Chopper screamed while running in circles.

"Awesome!" said Luffy in amazement.

"Not awesome Luffy!" Usopp screamed.

"But he made Sanji disappear just by touching him! How is that not cool!?"

"Well if Mr. Cook is gone, who's going to prepare your meals?" Robin pointed out.

Suddenly realizing the seriousness of the matter, Luffy went from thrilled to freaked out.

"Holy crap you're right! SAAAAANJIIII COOOME BAAAAACK!"

"I'm right here you idiot."

"Huh?"

The crew looked down and found another ball where Sanji once stood. It was blue, as big as a basketball, and had a spiral mark not unlike the cook's curvy eyebrow on it.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked, her hands trembling in disbelief.

"Yes Nami-san!?" the ball asked as it joyously bounced.

"He's a ball?" Chopper asked.

"That's right." Snooker said as he picked Sanji up, "He's become another victim of the Ball Ball Fruit."

"Hey put me down!"

"That's why Snooker's a criminal." Zoro explained, "He's able to turn anything he touches into a ball. Objects, people, himself, swirly-browed perv-cooks, you name it."

"I can still hear you Moss-head!" Sanji yelled.

"That's the point Eyebrow-Cook! Anyway, this nut goes from island to island "balling up" anything he can get his hands on and selling it on the black market."

"I'm also one of the world's top 10 pool players." Snooker proudly added.

"I don't care if he can turn them into blocks or toy soldiers!" Luffy yelled, "Change Sanji back right now!"

"Relax, he'll return to normal in a few minutes." Snooker said, "In the meantime, who wants to play Sanjiball?"

"I do, I do, I do!" Luffy, Chopper, & Usopp said.

"No you don't!" Sanji begged, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But Snooker didn't give the cook a chance to speak and threw him to Usopp.

"Gotcha!"

"Thanks Usopp." Sanji said.

"Usopp I'm open!" Luffy called as he ran to the back of the ship.

"Okay!"

"Wait, what are you….AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanji cried as he resumed his flight to scenic Luffy's hands.

"This is fun! Nami, catch!"

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Sanji screamed as he flew towards the navigator, "_I can't believe it, I'm soaring through the air like an eagle into the arms of my beloved! Dreams, really do come true! Here I come Nami-san!_"

But just as Sanji's dreams of Nami holding him in her arms were coming true, a certain Grass-head intercepted him.

"Hey, put me down Crap-swordsman, it's Nami-san's turn!"

"I know, but this is an opportunity too good to pass up." Zoro said with an evil smirk. Putting Sanji on his index finger, Zoro proceeded to spin him like a basketball.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…whoa…whoa…IIIIII'm geeeeeeeetiiiiiiiing siiiiiiick!"

"You're right Luffy," the swordsman said, "Sanjiball is fun!"

"Not for long." Snooker whispered.

Suddenly, Sanji reverted back to his old self in another puff of purple smoke. Unfortunately Zoro was bouncing him on his head at the time, so Sanji landed on top on him, much to everyone's amusement.

"You okay Sanji?" Chopper asked has he tried to contain his giggling.

"I don't feel so good." a nauseous, green-faced Sanji said as he stumbled off of Zoro.

"Ha ha ha ha haaaa, I like this guy!" Luffy said, "You wanna join my crew Snooker?"

"No he doesn't!" Zoro and Sanji yelled.

"It's true." Snooker replied.

"Whew!" the cook and swordsman sighed.

"Why not!?" the captain whined.

"Because I just got back from Skypiea and I'm tired."

"Say whaaaaaat!?" everyone sans Robin yelled.

* * *

**Luffy:**"Whaaaat, you've been to Skypiea!?"

**Snooker:**"Yes and it was quite lovely, but I've got something important to tell you…"

**Luffy:**"Did you get to see Upper Yard!? Have you met Eneru!?"

**Snooker:**"Luffy, will you shut up and let me speak!?"

**Luffy:**"Huh, you say something?"

**Snooker:**"Ahhh, now you made me forget what I was saying!"

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**Royal Invitation! Party At Carmallo Island!**" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

There's chapter 2 of the new and improved story.


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 3: **Royal Invitation! Party At Carmallo Island!**

* * *

The Straw Hats couldn't believe their ears. Snooker had been to Skypiea!? They knew that other people had managed to get there before them, but they never came back alive!

"You…You've been to Skypiea!?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, and it was very lovely" Snooker replied, "But that's not important right..."

"Did you visit Upper Yard!? Did you meet Eneru!? How are Conis & Pagaya!?"

"Luffy I…"

"Did you get to ride a waver!? Do you have any dials!? Did you meet Gan Fall the Sky Knight!?" Chopper chimed in.

As Luffy & Chopper bombarded Snooker with questions, the calm, collected look on his face began to contort with frustration.

"Did the Shandians try to kill you!? Did they feed you to their giant snake!? Which Ordeal did you choose!? And how did you escape!?"

Finally fed up with Straw Hat and his reindeer's constant chattering, Snooker grabbed their faces and turned them into balls. Luffyball was half red and half yellow with a red stripe (Like his straw hat), while Chopperball was pink with the white x on his hat.

"Nevermind." they said.

"Okay," Snooker said as he sat back down, "now that the peanut gallery has finally shut up, let's get down to business."

Snooker reached into one of his pockets, pulled out a white marble, and threw it to Nami. Upon catching it, the marble turned into a piece of paper.

"A letter?" Nami said.

"No, it's a piece of sheet music Miss Points Out the Obvious A Lot." Snooker sardonically replied.

"Why you…!"

"Take it easy Sanji!" Usopp said trying to calm the cook down.

"_Dear Straw Hat Crew_," Nami read, "_I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I would like to invite you to a dinner party I'm having at my castle_."

"Dinner party!?" the others said.

"_There will be live entertainment, music, dancing, imported wine, and finger food._"

"Dancing!?" Sanji screamed.

"Live entertainment!?" Usopp said.

"Finger food!?" Luffy & Chopper said as they returned to normal.

"_My castle is located on Carmallo Island, my delivery boy Snooker will escort you there. Feel free to wear whatever you want (But don't go crazy okay!). Yours truly, Count Koma._"

"Delivery boy!?" Zoro said with a chuckle.

"It's just a little side job I do." Snooker calmly replied, "You know, for pocket money when I want to spoil myself."

"So you make it as a delivery boy!?" the swordsman asked, "I'm sorry, but that's too hilarious!"

Snooker on the other hand didn't, and while Zoro was laughing his head off turned him into a ball. Zoroball was the same color as his hair, but had a black stripe circling him, representing his bandana.

"Hey check it out guys! Now Marimo really is a marimo!"

"You're one to talk Sanjiball!" Zoro reminded.

"Heh, at least I didn't deserve it."

"You have to admit Mr. Swordsman, you were kind of asking for it." Robin commented.

"You too Robin!?"

"Enough!" Snooker said, "It doesn't matter whether he deserved it or not, you guys have a party to get ready for!"

"Oh yeah, alright guys stop fooling around and set course for Carmallo Island and the party at Count Ko…Hey who wants to play Zoroball!?" Luffy said as everyone passed out anime style.

"Put me down Luffy!" Zoro yelled.

"Sorry." Luffy said, dropping Zoro down the stairs.

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…OW!"

* * *

In another part of the Grand Line, there stands an ancient castle in a small village. It has three floors, each with so many rooms it would take an entire book to name them all. But on the third floor lies the master bedroom. It is here a mysterious figure watches the unsuspecting Straw Hats through a crystal ball.

"Excellent, the pawns are in place." the figure said with an evil smirk, "At long last, ultimate power shall be mine! Maaaaahahahahahaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

**Luffy:**"Hey Zoro, you never told us how you and Snooker met!"

**Zoro:**"I met him during my pirate hunter days."

**Snooker:**"And then I beat his sorry butt!"

**Zoro:**"Shut it Snooker!"

**Snooker:**"Well it's true!"

**Zoro:**"Just shut the hell up and let me tell the story!"

**Snooker:**"Fine, fine. Honestly Zoro, you're such a whiner."

**Zoro:**"I am not!"

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**Memoirs of a Pirate Hunter! Zoro VS Snooker!**" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

Author Notes

*Marimo is a type of algae that grows into little balls. Sanji calls Zoro "Marimo" in the Japanese version.

* * *

**Fan SBS**

The original "The Demon of Carmallo Island" was lauded for having a manga-like feel. With this in mind, I decided to give it an even more manga feel by adding a fan SBS corner. For those unfamiliar with SBS, it's a Question & Answer section Oda holds in the volumes of the One Piece manga. Here, he answers questions from the fans, makes jokes, and reveals some information about the characters, world, and story. The questions are extremely varied, from serious to silly to mature. Due to FanFiction's policy, mature questions will not be accepted, and if I'm asked to pull this section, I will. All questions must be sent through email, private messages, or in the reviews, and only three will be posted per chapter.

SBS starts with Chapter 4. So look forward to it, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Ooooooh, Zoro and Snooker's history is finally going to be revealed (again)!


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 4: **Memoirs of a Pirate Hunter! Zoro VS Snooker!**

* * *

That night, after a big dinner and a quick game of Luffyball, the latter being the result of Luffy trying to steal food off Snooker's plate, the crew decided to hit the sack. But as Luffy plopped down on his hammock, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

"Luffy."

Opening his eyes, the captain found Zoro standing beside him and knew immediately knew something was wrong. Zoro was always the first one to get to sleep, the only time he'd wake up on his own was if it was an emergency.

"Luffy, listen carefully." his first mate whispered, "Go wake up the others and tell them to meet me in the kitchen."

"What about Snooker?"

"No, he can't know about this."

"Why not?" Luffy quietly whined.

"Just shut up and do what I'm telling you moron!" Zoro softly barked, "It's a matter of life or death!"

"Okay."

* * *

Midnight. Zoro sat in the kitchen impatiently, waiting for the others to arrive. What the hell was he thinking? Counting on Luffy to round up the others for a private meeting. The guy couldn't walk a straight line without someone dangling a piece of beef jerky in front of him. Then again, it wasn't like he had a choice. Nami would want a reward to keep quiet, he barely trusted Robin, Usopp & Chopper weren't exactly quiet, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna ask Target-brow.

"Why I let him wander on his own I'll never understand." the green haired teenager said, "Oh well, might as well as get some shut eye."

But no sooner had Zoro shut his eyes, the door slammed opened…

"Zooooorooooooo, I'm heeeereeeee!" Luffy cheerfully called.

Immediately, Zoro pounced on Luffy and pinched his lips shut.

"You idiot, I told you to be quiet!" Zoro whispered.

"Sorry." the muffled rubber boy said.

"Never mind, did you get the others?"

"Yup."

Zoro watched as the rest of the crew came in. All of them groggy and irate.

"This better be good Seaweed-top." Sanji demanded with a yawn.

"Yeah Zoro, do you have any idea what time it is?" Chopper added.

"Will you guys quit griping and listen. This is serious!"

"It's about Snooker isn't it?" Robin asked.

"Exactly."

"So what? He seems like a nice guy." Luffy said.

"What kind of nice guy turns people into balls and bounces them all over the place?" Usopp asked.

"Okay, so he's a little weird, but…"

"A little weird!? The guy is completely insane!" Nami said.

"How?" Chopper asked.

"After dinner, I caught him throwing some tofu overboard."

"He what!?" Sanji yelled when he found out Snooker was wasting precious food.

"Pipe down Swirly-brow!"

"So he hates tofu, big deal." Usopp said.

"Yeah, but he was ranting and raving like a lunatic saying, _I hate squares! Squares are evil! They're the devil's shape! Feel the wrath of the sea four-sided demons!_"

"Oh yeah, that's Snooker all right." Zoro said, with no hint of surprise in his voice.

"He does that all the time?" Robin asked.

"Snooker's obsessed with round things, anything square makes him furious." Zoro explained, "He's not a big fan of triangles either."

"A gyrophiliac." Chopper said.

"A what?" Luffy asked.

"It means obsessive liking of round objects."

"Look, the point is we can't trust Snooker." Zoro explained, "Not only is he mentally unstable, but he has a twisted sense of humor."

"You mean the personball thing?" Usopp asked.

"Exactly."

"Which reminds me. Zoro, Snooker said you were friends…" Nami asked.

"I already told, we never were friends!" Zoro interrupted.

"Then how does he know you?" Luffy queried.

"It was during my old pirate hunter days…"

* * *

**Flashback…**

* * *

Dolbin Town, a pirate infested rat hole. The perfect hunting ground for bounty hunters and the Navy. One such hunter was Roronoa Zoro, the legendary Pirate Hunter of the East Blue. Zoro had just finished taking out an extremely strong pirate and after paying to have his swords repaired, decided to drink to himself silly to celebrate at the local tavern.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, now that's good booze!" he said as he finished his 30th bottle, "Hey bartender, how 'bout another!?"

"I think you've had enough." the man at the counter said.

"Do I look drunk to you?" the obviously still sober swordsman pointed out.

"I don't care, I have other customers! So either get out or go shoot some pool!"

"Fine I'll leave." Zoro said as he reluctantly headed for the door.

"Hey Greenielocks."

"What did you call me?" Zoro irritably said as he turned toward the pool tables.

"I called you Greenielocks." a man calmly repeated as he sunk another ball, "Have you had to much to drink, or are your discolored follicles a sign of severe brain damage?"

The man was in his twenties with long, dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail. He wore jeans, boots, a trench coat, and a fedora hat, all pitch black, and on his trench coat was an emblem in the shape of eight, solid billiard balls arranged in a diamond.

"Heh, at least mine isn't crap-colored." Zoro retorted.

"Touché." the man replied.

"So what the hell do you want buddy?"

"The same reason you turned to me." the man said as he faced Zoro, revealing his white t-shirt and blue eyes, "You pissed me off."

"How so?"

"When the bartender told you either get out or shoot pool, you chose the former." the man explained, "That tells me you think pool is dumb."

"Heh, you thought right." Zoro said.

"You'd better watch what you say Greenielocks, I happen to be Dolbin's reigning pool champion." the man said, "If you insult the game, you insult my dignity."

"Let me guess, you're gonna challenge me to a game of pool?"

"Of course not."

"What?" said the puzzled pirate hunter.

"I'm going to challenge you to a duel." the man said as he pointed at Zoro.

Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing, this guy was gonna challenge him to a duel? Based on his appearance, he didn't look like a swordsman; in fact, he was completely unarmed!

"Are you sure?" he said, "In case you haven't noticed, I've got three swords."

"What's the matter Greenielocks, you scared?" the man taunted.

"Hell no, you're on!" Zoro said.

"Then it's agreed." the man smugly replied as he made his way to the door, "Meet me near the forest outside the north edge of the city in one hour, and por favor, don't be late."

And with that, the stranger left.

"If I were you I'd back down!" the bartender said.

"Are you crazy!?" Zoro said, "There's no way I can back down after he called me a coward!"

"Listen kid, do you have any idea who that was!?"

"An irate pool shark?"

"That was B.J. Snooker," he explained, "he's a criminal from the South Blue with a bounty of 20,000,000 Berries on his head!"

"With a name like that I'd be worth that much too."

"Don't be fooled by the silly name, he's really dangerous! Make him angry and he'll use you to play kickball!"

"That tough huh?" Zoro said, then a confident smile adorned his face. "Heh, this might be fun."

"Kid I'm serious here, you don't stand a chance!"

But Zoro paid no attention to the man's warnings and left to meet his opponent.

* * *

An hour had passed. Snooker began to wonder if that green-haired kid was even gonna show. When suddenly…

"Hey Snooker!"

Snooker in the direction of the town and saw Zoro coming his way.

"It's about time you got here." Snooker said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to pick up this." Zoro said as he held up a Wanted poster with Snooker's picture on it.

"So you've heard of me."

"Yeah, but I have to admit, I find it hard to believe that a pool shark is wanted by the Navy." Zoro said, "Just what the hell did you do?"

"Fight me and you'll find out." Snooker replied smugly.

"Gladly." Zoro said as he put his Wado Ichimonji in his mouth and drew his other swords, crossing them across his chest.

"**Oni Giri**!"

Zoro rushed toward Snooker with the intent to finish the battle in one shot. But just as he approached him, Snooker squeezed his face and exploded in a puff of green smoke.

"What the…!?" Zoro said as he came to a stop, "Where'd he go?"

Zoro surveyed his surroundings to see if Snooker was preparing a sneak attack, but found nothing.

"Where are you!?" Zoro demanded, "Show yourself you coward!"

As Zoro looked around, something caught his eye. Right where Snooker was standing was a black, basketball sized ball with the emblem on Snooker's coat stitched on.

"A ball?"

Zoro approached the sphere, careful not to disturb it in case it was some kind of bomb. But when he was but a foot or two away from it, the ball suddenly jumped up and beaned him in the face.

"Owwww!" Zoro said, dropping his Wado, "Son of a…what kind of ball is that?"

"A Snookerball." the ball answered, and in another puff of green smoke, turned back into Snooker.

"A Devil Fruit, I should've known."

"Correct Grass-head." Snooker said, "I ate the Ball Ball Fruit."

"And judging from how hard your body was when you hit me, you must know Tekkai."

"Right again, but I'm afraid you realized it a little too late." Snooker said as he turned himself back into a ball.

"_He changed again_!" Zoro thought.

"**Lunatic Bouncer**!"

Suddenly, Snookerball leaped into the air and began bouncing all around Zoro at lightning speed.

"_He knows Soru too!? Damn, and judging from the way he's bouncing, he must know Geppou as well!"_

"Too slow!" Snooker said as he careened into Zoro's stomach.

"Gaaah!" Zoro cried out, "_Damn, he's good. Better end this quick!"_

Drawing his swords again, Zoro prepared to strike again, "Let's see you bounce past this!"

Zoro performed a spin slash at break-neck speed, creating a small spiral of air around him.

"**Tatsu Maki**!"

Snooker was caught in the blast of air, returning him to normal and sending him flying.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Snooker cried out in pain.

"Looks like I win Snooker!"

"Not quite Seaweed-top." Snooker said as he Geppoued high in the sky.

"Hmmmmmmm, he's up to something." Zoro said to himself as he picked his Wado up and put it in his mouth again, "But what?"

Suddenly, Zoro noticed that it was starting to get dark.

"What the…are we having an eclipse?"

Looking up, Zoro saw a huge round object flying towards him. It was Snookerball, but this time he was the size of a two-story house!

"**Meteor Dunk**!"

"Ohhhh craaaaaap!" Zoro said as he fled into the forest.

Snooker hit the ground with a loud thud, releasing a huge cloud of dust.

* * *

"Geez, no wonder this guy's worth that much!" Zoro said as he wandered the woods, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was captain of pirate crew. Oh well, no use worrying about that, I need to find my way back to that nut."

Unfortunately, for Zoro, he was lost.

"Geez, all these trees look the same!" Zoro griped, not noticing he was walking around a single tree, "Wait, didn't I pass that one already?"

After wandering for another hour or too, Zoro decided to take a quick break.

"Okay, looks like our little duel's become a game of hide-and-go-die." he said as he laid down to take a nap, "Oh well, it's Snooker's own fault."

As Zoro drifted off however, a loud rumbling noise woke him up.

"Hmmm, is there a stampede?"

Turning to where the noise was coming from, Zoro was greeted by the sight of a giant black boulder rolling his way.

"Graaaassyyyy I'm hooooooome!" Snookerball said.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Zoro said as he resumed running.

"Feel the wrath of my **Balldozer** attack!"

Zoro needed a plan fast, he couldn't get close to him or he'd just turn into a ball and crash into him, but he couldn't get to far or he'd set himself up for another Meteor Dunk. He was trapped, could things get any worse? Well as luck would have it, it did. Because during the chase, Zoro tripped on a tree root with Snooker right behind him.

"Crap!"

"It's all over Greenielocks!" Snooker yelled. But as Snooker prepared to turn Zoro into a pancake, a bunny got right in the path.

"Ohno!" Snooker said as he veered right.

"Whew!" Zoro sighed with relief. But before he could catch his breath, a loud noise broke the silence of the wood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was Snooker's screaming. Zoro chased after him, following the trail of toppled trees he left behind, but when he got to the end of the trail, he only found a deep ravine.

"Ouch." Zoro said, "For his sake I hope there's water down there."

As Zoro turned to leave, a hand grabbed his face and gave it a forceful squeeze. In an instant, his body disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and its place was a ball the same color as his hair with a black stripe running across it to represent his bandana.

"What the hell?"

swordsman."Hello Mr. Cabbagehead." a familiar voice happily greeted as he picked the now spherical swordsman.

"Snooker!?" Zoro said, "But you…How did…When did…What the hell did you do to me!?"

"I changed back at the last minute, faked my death, waited until you let your guard down, and turned you into a ball."

"So you can turn other stuff into balls too!?"

"Yes." Snooker replied, "You know Mr. Green, for someone so smart, you sure ask a lot of obvious questions."

"Enough with the nicknames," Zoro barked, "I have a real name, it's Roronoa Zoro!"

"Well why didn't you just say that then?" Snooker said as he laid Zoro on the ground.

"Whatever, just take me back to town and change me back."

"Very well." Snooker said as he pulled his leg back.

"Snooker what are you doing!?"

"Sending you back to town."

"Wait hold on a…"

But Snooker didn't listen and launched Zoro into the air with a quick and wicked kick.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoro screamed as he flew through the air. He didn't have to fly long though, because soon he was descending upon Dolbin Town.

"Please let me hit something soft!" Zoro begged. And as luck would have it, he landed right in a nearby dumpster and returned to normal in another puff of smoke.

"Damn you Snooker," Zoro said as he climbed out, "the next time we meet, I swear to God I'm gonna strangle you!"

* * *

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

"And that's the whole story."

"Wow, you really have it in for him don't you Greenielocks?" Sanji said with a chuckle.

"Knock it off Swirly-brow!"

"Yeah Sanji-kun, be nice." Nami said.

"Whatever you say Nami-san!"

"So are you gonna go strangle him?" Luffy asked.

"As soon as he wakes tomorrow I am."

"Oh Zoro I'm hurt. how could say that after all the good times we've had together?"

Zoro looked behind him and nearly wet himself when he saw Snooker.

"You! How long have you been standing there!?"

"I came in at gyrophiliac." Snooker happily answered.

"And you guys didn't tell me anything why!?" Zoro demanded.

"We wanted to see how long it would take you to notice him." Robin said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zoro yelled.

"Heh heh heh, this is fun and all but I didn't just come here to reminisce."

"So what do you want?" Luffy asked.

"I wanted to tell you we've arrived at Carmallo Island."

"We're here!?" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, we're here."

"We're here!?" Nami said horrified, "Ohno, ohno!"

"What is it Nami-san!?" Sanji asked.

"Can't talk, I need to find something nice to wear!" the navigator replied as she ran off.

"Nami-san wait for me!" Sanji called as he chased after her.

"I'm goin' on ahead!" Luffy said.

"Luffy wait you can't just…!" But it was too late, Luffy had already made his way to the deck.

"Don't waste your breath Snooker, he's already got food on the brain."

"Uh guys?" Luffy said as he came back in. But something wasn't right, a few seconds ago, he was in a thought-of-food induced state of joy, now he looked like someone died, "You might wanna have a look outside."

"Something wrong Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Just come on." Luffy said as he led them to the deck.

"Okay Luffy what the hell is wrong with you!?" Zoro asked, "A minute ago you…Holy crap!"

The island that stood before them looked like something right out of a horror novel. There was zero plant life, save for a few weeds and some dead trees, while in the heart of the island stood a huge volcano with a river of magma steadily oozing into the ocean below, hardening into new rock. But the most startling feature about the island was the sky, it was at least 3 in the morning, but it felt and looked more like 11:00 at night, and glaring in the heavens above, was an eerie, blood red moon.

* * *

**Luffy:**"Oh boy it's party time!"

**Nami:**"Luffy are you crazy!? Look at this place!"

**Usopp:"**Who in the right mind would live in a place like this?"

**Robin:**"Makes you wonder just what kind of person the count is."

**Zoro:**"Don't you guys find it odd that he's inviting total strangers like us to his party?"

**Luffy:**"Who cares, he said there'd be food!"

**Zoro:**"Oh brother."

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**Time To Party! Count Koma Appears!**" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

**Fan SBS**

**Drovin:**"Why didn't Snooker change Sanji back to normal!? I wanted to play Sanjiball!"

**Reku:**"Snooker can't turn living things into balls forever, they return to normal after a few minutes. Otherwise, he'd be worth much, much more than 200,000,000 Berries."

* * *

**dandy wonderous:**"How can people who've been "balled up" by Snooker talk if their mouths are gone?"

**Reku:**"That's a good question. For the best answer, let's ask Snooker himself!"

**Snooker:**"They're able to talk because if they couldn't, I wouldn't be able to hear them scream when I play with them. Isn't that right Sanji?"

(Snooker starts bouncing Sanji.)

**Sanji:**"Make…ow….it…ow…stop…ow!"

* * *

**Imaginary Fan A:**"Hello Hyakuhana-san! I was just wondering, why the heck did you name Snooker…Snooker!? That sounds like something you'd name your dog!"

(Gets balled by Snooker.)

**Reku:**"Snooker is a type of parlor game similar to billiards. This is also the reason why I made him a professional pool player. And Snooker, what have I told you about balling up the readers?"

**Snooker:**"But he's not real. You just created him so you could have three questions."

**Reku:**"I don't care!"

* * *

And there you have it, another revised chapter and the first Fan SBS. If you want to know more about SBS, please contact me.


	5. Chapter 5

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 5: **Time To Party! Count Koma Appears!**

* * *

I would now like to thank **Thomas Drovin** & **Kiyamasho **for supplying me with some much needed characters.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, scary island!" Chopper screamed.

"Indeed." Robin added.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I decided to just wear what I had on in Skypiea, you know for…What the hell!?" Nami said just noticing the island.

"What's wrong Nami-saaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sanji asked as he joined the others.

"Snooker, you were supposed to take us to Carmallo Island!" Nami yelled.

"This is Carmallo Island."

The entire crew just stood there silently for a good ten minutes, staring at the hellish island Snooker had brought them to.

"Who in the right mind would live here?" Nami asked.

"Count Koma apparently." Robin added.

"Well, scary or not we might as well get going." Luffy said as he jumped off.

"Yeah, it's rude to keep your host waiting." Sanji added as he followed his captain.

"I guess I'll go to." Robin said.

"Wait for me guys!" Chopper called.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zoro told Nami.

"Join the club Zoro."

"Hurry up guys!" Luffy called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Zoro complained as he joined the others.

"Hey you can't leave me here!" Nami said.

All that was left was Usopp. Personally, he didn't want to go anywhere near that island. He didn't care how important this Count Koma guy was or how cool his party was going to be, nothing was going to change his mind.

"Come on Usopp!" Zoro called.

"I-I-I-I can't!" the sniper said.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"I have "Can't Go Near Dark Islands With Scary, Red Moons In The Sky Or My Spleen Will Explode"-osis!"

"But Usopp, we're already near it." Chopper pointed out.

"I don't care, I'm not going to risk upsetting my condition!"

"Oh for God's sake," Sanji said "Usopp quit being such a…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, behind you!"

"What now!?" Sanji said, "Whoa!"

Turning around, the Straw Hats were greeted by the sight of a horse drawn carriage. The carriage was completely black as were the horses pulling it with the exception of the red dragon crest on the door and had a very distinct Halloween air about it. The carriage's driver was a large, slightly rotund, mustachioed man in his early 30s with short hair and dressed in formal attire. Initially, the man looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that his outfit, hair, and even his eyes were all tar black. The only parts of his wardrobe that weren't black were a gold, T shaped belt buckle and buttons.

"Are you the Count?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy why would he drive his own carriage!?" Zoro reprimanded.

"Shhhhhh, he's coming out!" Usopp said.

The Straw Hats waited anxiously as the carriage door slowly creaked open, a thick fog slowly pouring out as a figure exited. When the fog cleared, the figure was revealed to a young boy. He looked around 13-years old and stood at 3'4''. His eyes were blue and his hair was white and spiky. His outfit consisted of a dark blue swallowtail coat several sizes too big, white shorts, a gray dress-shirt, brown boots, white socks, and black dress shoes. For an unknown reason, the child had a tiny pair of bat wings protruding from his shoulder blades and a long, black, arrow-tipped tail sticking out of a hole in his pants.

"Greetings Straw Hat Crew," the boy said in a dignified manner, "I am Count Koma Aster, ruler of Carmallo Island."

The pirates just stood there in disbelief at the what the child had just told them. The thought of anyone living on this hell of an island was hard to believe, but the idea of it being run by a child was even more crazy.

"You're Count Koma?" Luffy asked, a stupefied look on his face.

"What are you a parrot?' the boy asked, "Of course I'm Count Koma."

"But you're just a kid!" Nami said.

"TEENAGER!" Koma yelled, "I'm thirteen!"

"Then why are you so short?" Chopper asked.

"You're one to talk dinky!"

"Could this kid really be the count?" Zoro whispered to Robin.

"Maybe he's his son." she replied.

"This is a joke isn't it?" Sanji said, "Are there hidden cameras here?"

"This isn't a prank!"

"Sure it's not." Sanji sarcastically, "Now quit playing around and take us to the real Count Koma you little brat."

"I am the real Count Koma!" the boy said stamping his feet, "I am, I am, I am, I am, I am!"

"Settle down now milord," the said driver, "it's not very countly to rant and rave like that."

"Shut up Tarbley!" Koma yelled at the driver, "I'm in charge of this island, so I can rant if I feel like it!"

"This is our host?" Usopp whispered.

"You say something Pinocchio!?" Koma yelled at Usopp.

"Me!?" Usopp said, "Of course not!"

"That's what I thought." the count said as he regained his cool, "Now then, please get in so that we may commence our merrymaking."

"I don't know what he just said, but it must mean it's party time!" Luffy cheered as he ran inside. But before he could, Tarbley pressed a button his belt buckle and a huge, spring-loaded boxing glove came flying out of the carriage and into Luffy, launching him into a nearby tree.

"Where the hell are your manners you disgusting, little sea urchin!?" Tarbley yelled.

"Yeah Luffy, haven't you ever heard of ladies first!?" Sanji added.

"Thank you Tarbley. Right this way ladies." the count said, motioning for Nami & Robin to come in.

"Thank you Count." Nami said as she entered, with Robin following.

"Now can we come in?" Luffy asked impatiently.

"No," Koma said, "you'll be riding in the men's section.

"The men's section?" Zoro asked, "Where's that."

"The back of the carriage." Koma said as he shut the door.

"Okay, now I'm suspicious!" Sanji said.

"Get used to it Sanji, it's only gonna get weirder." Snooker assured.

"Wait, you're not coming with us Snooker?" Chopper asked.

"Koma only told me to deliver your invitation, he didn't say I could come."

"Awwwwww, that's too bad." Luffy said, "But don't worry, I'll save you some snacks."

"Riiiiiiight." Usopp said rolling his eyes.

"Well, see you later Snooker!" Luffy said as he ran behind the carriage. The others soon followed.

"I still don't like this." Zoro said.

"Relax Zoro," Usopp reassured, "so the Count's a little weird, at least we get to enjoy a nice, smooth ride."

Once all the seating arrangements were made, the black carriage resumed its way along the barren Carmallo countryside. Nami & Robin sat in the carriage with Count Koma, while everyone else was in the men's section. Unfortunately, the men's section was being tied to the back of the carriage and being dragged along in the dirt.

"Nice smooth ride huh!?" Zoro yelled.

"How was I supposed to know!?" Usopp said.

"It's no wonder this island's an abandoned hell-hole!" Luffy said.

"Forget the island, poor Nami-san and Robin-chan are all alone with that stupid Koma brat!" Sanji said, "The horror!"

"I know!" Luffy said "How come he doesn't have to sit in the men's section!"

"Yeah, what makes him so special!?" Chopper demanded.

"That's not what he meant!" Usopp yelled.

* * *

After a long, bumpy ride (Unless you were a Nami, Robin, or Koma.), the carriage finally came upon a nearby village with a large, three floor castle toward the back. The village was rather tiny, with only a handful of houses and people. Then again, your village would be tiny too if it was right at the base of the volcano mountain! The castle was rather bland as well, it sported no fancy banners or structures and looked more like a fort. The only thing that decorated the castle was a black flag with the same red dragon symbol on the carriage on the roof.

"Excuse me, Count Koma?" Nami asked.

"Is there something you need my darling?" the Count asked, "And please, feel free to call me Aster."

"Okay then Aster, why does your island look like, ummmmmm…"

"Hell?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you asked Miss Nami." Aster said, "You see, Carmallo a is rare island called a never-day island. The sun never shines, no matter what time of day or year it is. You can see how that's affected the local flora."

"I see, then how are you able to live?"

"And why is the moon red?" Robin added.

"We manage. As for the moon, I honestly haven't a clue."

"Has it always been like that?" Nami asked.

"From what I've heard. Well, I'd better go check on your friends."

Aster turned around and stuck his head out the rear window.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Let's see," Zoro replied, "a horse drawn carriage is dragging us across a filthy, Hell of an island by our ankles. Does that sound fun to you!?"

"Oh suck it up you big babies! Aren't you pirates supposed to be rugged, salty, sea dogs who can endure anything thrown at them?"

"That's only in your twisted imagination you little snot!" Sanji barked.

"Oh pipe down Sanji, we're almost there!" Nami scolded.

"Yes Nami-san!" Sanji called back all heart-eyed.

"Hey Luffy." Usopp whispered.

"Yeah Usopp?"

"Does something seem odd to you?"

"No why?"

"Look around, this place looks like a ghost town!"

Luffy looked around at the village. He knew from the minute they entered it was gonna be in bad shape, but it was worse than he thought. Everyone was covered from head to toe in dirt, their clothing was old and ragged, and whenever they passed by, they'd all run in their houses in terror.

"You're right Usopp."

"_He finally gets it_."

"The villagers really need to paint their houses a little bit."

"Idiot!"

Meanwhile, as the carriage made it's way to the castle, a mystery girl watched from a nearby forest. She wore boots, shorts, and a sleeveless shirt with a white, skull-and-crossbones button that exposed her stomach all completely black. She had a bracelet and knee sock with a black and white barber poll design on her right arm and leg respectively and a rope belt with a Jolly Roger around her waist.

"_So he's found a new seven_." she thought, "_I'd better get rid of them before it's too late_!"

* * *

"Here we are everyone, Castle Koma!" Aster said with a sense of pride.

"It's big." Nami said.

"Isn't it? Hey Tarbley, have you untied the others yet!?"

"All finished Count Koma!" Tarbley responded.

"Naaaaaaaaamiiiiii-saaaaaaaaan!" a heart-eyed Sanji called out as he ran to greet the ladies.

"Sanji-ku…"

But before Nami could finish, her "prince charming" started hugging her, a little too much.

"Nami-san are you okay? That little brat didn't touch you did he? Tell everything that happened!"

"Knock it off!" yelled an enraged Tarbley as he grabbed Sanji by his neck and threw him against the castle wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh killer butler!" Chopper screamed as he hid behind Luffy (The wrong way, as always.).

"Owww, what the hell was that for Crap-butler!?" Sanji screamed at Tarbley.

"What the hell is wrong with you ya' swirly-browed freak!?" Tarbley screamed at the cook, "You can't just waltz up and embrace a woman like that, it's rude!"

"Oh, and flinging innocent bystanders into brick walls is polite!?"

"Innocent my ass, you were trying to make kissy face with that young lady and you know it!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up or I'll rip your appendixes through your ears with my bare hands!" Koma yelled, leaving everyone horrified.

"Whoa, harsh." Luffy commented.

"Right, Tarbley, please escort the guests to the dining room while I go check on dinner." Aster said as he entered the castle.

"Yes sir. Right this way please." Tarbley said as he led them inside and shut the door. But as the wooden doors closed, a shadow dove in at the last minute.

* * *

The dining room was impressive. The entire room was gold and had a rather Oriental feel to it, complete with Asian dragons circling the pillars. A giant chandelier hung above the equally impressive round table. But something wasn't right, there were only eight chairs, one for Aster and each of the Straw Hats.

"Count Koma will be with you shortly." Tarbley said.

"Hey Tarbley what are we havin'!?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy that's rude!" Sanji yelled.

"It is indeed." Tarbley agreed.

"Hey Crap-butler, aren't you gonna throw him into the wall like you did me!?"

"And so was that!" And with that, Sanji once again found himself flying into a wall.

"Geez, this guy takes manners really seriously." Usopp commented.

"As for your meal, you'll be feasting the best sushi and takoyaki money can buy."

"Takoyaaaaaki." Luffy said dreamily, a waterfall of drool pouring from his mouth.

"Then for dessert, hand made ice cream made with milk from Carmallo Island bred cows and cake batter. Smothered in as much chocolate and caramel sauce you can stomach."

"Iccce creeeeeam." Chopper and Usopp said as they joined Luffy in drooling.

"And for those of you who don't have much of sweet tooth, we've broke out our finest wine. Imported all the way from Bianco Island."

"Boooooooooze." Zoro said as he too began drooling like crazy. Or at least he would be if he hadn't popped Sanji's little fantasy.

"If you have that thought again, I'll pound you." Zoro said as he sheathed his sword and took a seat.

"Anymore questions?" Tarbley asked. But Luffy, Usopp, & Chopper just stood there, staring into space, getting drool all over the golden floor.

"I'll take that as a no." the butler replied with a disgusted look on his face, "Anyway, enjoy your stay at Castle Koma."

"Aren't you going join us Tarbley?" Robin asked.

"Sorry madam, but I'm on a diet, perhaps another time."

And with that, Tarbley left, leaving the seven pirates all alone.

"Okay guys, let's beat it!" Zoro said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy isn't it obvious!?" Nami said.

"That Zoro doesn't like parties." the dimwitted captain answered.

"No, that this is all a trap!"

"I knew it!" Luffy said.

"You did!?" everyone (Except Robin.) said.

"Yeah, no one makes ice cream by hand anymore!"

"No you idiot!" Sanji yelled.

"Then what's the threat!?"

"Let me answer your question with a few of my own." Zoro said, "Why would Count Koma invite complete strangers to his party? And even if he did where are all the other guests? And why in the world would he have someone like Snooker deliver the invitation? And finally, why does he have a tail and bat wings?"

"Because he can?" Luffy happily replied.

"That's true, but incorrect."

The crew looked toward the door and found Count Koma casually walking toward them.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. Most of my guests don't realize they've been tricked until it's too late."

"Alright Koma what the hell do you want with us!?" Nami said as she pulled out her Climatact.

"He's probably going to defeat us and turn us into the Navy so he can collect Mr. Captain and Mr. Swordsman's bounties."

"Wrong again." the count said, "Why would I need to collect your bounties? I'm filthy, stinking rich!"

"Because you're a greedy little brat who's about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter by Usopp the Mighty Destroyer!"

"Whatever." Koma said, unimpressed.

"Can't you at least pretend to tremble in fear?" Usopp asked, tears rolling down his face.

"Tell me Straw Hats, have you ever heard of the Seven Cardinal Vices?"

"Ummm, what's a vice?" Chopper asked.

"It's a little bug that lays its eggs in your hair and eats your scalp." Luffy answered.

"That's lice you moron!" Nami barked.

"A vice is another word for sin," Aster explained, "but out of them all, the Seven Cardinal Vices, or Seven Deadly Sins as they're more commonly known, are the worst of them all.

"Just seven?" Chopper asked.

"That's right furball. They are:

**Gluttony**, over consuming food to the point of waste.

**Pride**, excessive love of self.

**Greed**, selfishly seeking earthly goods.

**Sloth**, extreme laziness, cowardice, or depression.

**Lust**, obsessive desire for pleasures of the flesh.

**Envy**, coveting that which others have.

And **Wrath**, uncontrollable feelings of anger and hate. And based on my observations, all seven of you are the most sinful pirates I've ever seen!"

"Let me guess," Sanji said, "you're going to kill us in the name of justice aren't you?"

"Kill you, why would I do something so wasteful?"

"Wasteful?" Sanji said.

"They say that God can take an act of evil and direct for a righteous cause." Aster explained.

"There is no God" Zoro said.

"Zoro look, he's floating!" Nami said as Aster's feet slowly left the ground.

"Whether or not God exists doesn't really concern me." Aster replied, "But if there truly is no God ruling our world…"

Aster raised his hand and several swords appeared out of nowhere.

"…then that makes it easier for me to take over!"

* * *

**Zoro:**"I knew this was a trap!"

**Luffy:**"Wait, so there's no takoyaki!?"

**Usopp:**"He's trying to skewer us with swords and all you can think about is food!?"

**Sanji:**"Ahhhhhh, he just stabbed Nami with his tail!"

**Chopper:**"Hey Zoro, what's that mark on Nami's neck?"

**Zoro:**"I don't know, but I bet it isn't anything good!"

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**Intense Battle! Koma's Power Revealed!**" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

Author Notes

*Takoyaki is octopus fried in little balls. Very popular in Japanese street snack.

* * *

Fan SBS

1.**Emma Iveli:**"What are the colors of Namiball, Robinball, & Usoppball?"

***Snooker:**"Ball? Where!?"

*(Snooker begins frantically searching.)

***Reku:**"I'm sorry, Snooker has gone temporarily insane. As for your question, that will be revealed later in the story."

* * *

2.**Imaginary Fan B:**"Reku-san, I need help! I don't why but for some reason I can't stop smiling! It doesn't matter if I'm sad, mad, or scared, the smile won't go away! Everyone looks at me like I'm some kind of psychopath! What's going on and what do I do!?"

***Reku:**"Hmmm, based on your symptoms, it sounds as though you've eaten the Niko Niko no Mi (Smile Smile Fruit; nikoniko is a Japanese suru verb meaning "smile".). This dastardly Devil Fruit makes the eater always have a huge, creepy smile on their face, no matter how they feel. Now you look like a nutcase AND can't swim, so yeah, you're screwed."

* * *

3.**dandy wonderous:**"If the flashback is set when Zoro's still a bounty hunter, how does he know about Rokushiki? And doesn't he learn 72 Pound Cannon later?"

***Reku:**"My sources don't say when Zoro learned his attacks, so I got creative. As for the Rokushiki thing, there's a little story behind that:

Thomas Drovin's OCs know at least 3 forms of Rokushiki (Black Hat Brad for example.). Another one of his characters, Zip-Zip Zippy, is an ex-member of CP9. Since anyone who's up to date with One Piece knows that only CP9 knows about Rokushiki, the fact that someone outside of CP9 knows it is a huge continuity error. So we can only assume that in the Drovin One Piece fanon, Zippy started teaching Rokushiki to anyone, for a price. This is most likely how Snooker learned it. This is the theory I've accepted and have somewhat applied. Needless to say, CP9 was not amused."

***Spandam:**"Not amused!? We're infuriated! Not only have you completely screwed up the plot, but add to it, revealing classified government information! I have the mind to report you to the Gorosei, put a bounty on your head, and hunt you down like the disgusting animal you are!"

*(Spandam spills the coffee he was drinking.)

***Spandam:**"Ahhh, that's hot!"

* * *

There goes chapter 5. Yes I merged it and chapter 6 together. They were too short.


	6. Chapter 6

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 6: **Intense Battle! Koma's Power Revealed!**

* * *

The Straw Hats looked in horror at the young count. What was going on!? Just what the hell was he! But despite all the shock and fear going through their heads, only one thing was on their captain's mind.

"Awesome, he can fly!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes, "You wanna join my crew Count!?"

"Luffy, he's trying to take over the world and kill us!" Usopp yelled.

"But he can fly! How cool is that!?"

"Focus you moron!" Sanji yelled, "I swear, you're about as stupid as Zoro is ugly. Right Nami-san?"

But Nami wasn't with them.

"Nami-san?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Looking for this?" the Count asked. Koma had his tail wrapped around Nami with the arrow point against her neck.

"Let me go you little twerp!" the navigator demanded.

"Hang on Nami-san!" Sanji said as he jumped after Koma.

"**Asmodeus**!"

Aster fired a small, sun-like orb from his hand at Sanji.

"You think that puny little fireball's gonna scare me!?" he said as he prepared to kick it.

"Mr. Cook wait…!" Robin tried to warn.

"**Collier Shoot**!"

But it was too late, Sanji struck the ball hard with the heel of his foot with the intent to send to the ground; but instead, the fireball exploded and sent him crashing to the floor.

"Ow!" Sanji said as he rubbed his head.

"You okay Mr. Cook?" Robin asked.

"I am now Robin-chan!" Sanji said all heart-eyed.

"Aster, just what the hell are you!?" Nami asked, horrified at what she was seeing.

"I'm just a nice, innocent, little boy." Aster said, "With the power of the Demon Demon Fruit!"

"He ate a Devil Fruit!?" Luffy asked.

"Of course I did you dunce! Have you ever seen a guy with a tail and bat wings before!? I don't think so!"

"**Sure-Killing Exploding Star**!" Usopp called out as he fired one his exploding stars at the Count. But right before it hit, Aster used some form of psychic power to stop it in mid-air.

"How cute, a tiny ball of gunpowder." Aster said, "T'would insult me were it not so funny."

Aster then proceeded to launch the projectile back at the crew, scattering them all across the room.

"This is fun, but I think now would be a good time to put my evil plan into action."

With that, Aster turned his attention to Nami, made tail pulled back a little bit…

"**Avaritia**!"

…and stabbed Nami in the neck with the tip of his tail.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the helpless girl screamed in pain, much to Sanji's horror.

"Nami-san!" the cook cried.

"You want her? Go get her!" Aster said as he through the unconscious navigator to the ground.

"Nami-san, I'll catch you!" Sanji said as he dived toward Nami, catching her just before she hit the floor, "Gotcha!"

"Well aren't you a nice guy?"

Sanji's chivalry proved to be costly. While he was occupied with catching Nami, Aster snuck behind him and tail-stabbed him in the back.

"**Luxuria**!"

"Saaaaaaanjiiiiiii!" Luffy cried as the cook fell to the ground.

"Two down." Aster said.

"Uhoh, we're next." Usopp said, his knees shaking uncontrollably.

"You bastard, what did you do to them!?" Zoro yelled.

"If you're wondering if I killed them I didn't."

"Well if you aren't going to kill us then what are you gonna do?" Usopp asked.

"Who cares what he's gonna do," Luffy said, "he hurt Nami and Sanji, now we're gonna kick his ass!"

"Finally, we're on the same page!" Zoro said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Robin!" Luffy said.

"I know." the scholar replied as she crossed her arms, "**Cuatro Fleur…**"

Suddenly, four arms sprouted on Aster's torso, two on each side.

"What the hell?" he said.

"…**Break**!"

The arms grabbed both his arms and proceeded to bend them in all the wrong ways, forcing him to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aster screamed.

"Ready to surrender yet "Milord"?" Robin calmly asked.

"Bite me you old bag!" the count defiantly yelled.

"You certainly have a bad attitude."

"And you've got a lot of pent-up anger," Aster said as he readied his tail, "maybe I should help you release it!"

Fury in his eyes, Aster stabbed the back of one of Robin's extra hands, and thanks to her Devil Fruit's special weakness, her actual hands felt the attack too.

"**Ira**!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Robin screamed as she too passed out, the arms she sprouted fading.

"Ohno, Robin!" Chopper yelled, "Is there a doctor in the castle!? Oh wait I'm the doctor!"

"Geez," Aster said as his broken arms instantly healed and popped back in place, "for a scrawny grandma she can do some damage."

"**Ushi Bari**!"

While Aster was healing, Zoro had been running toward him with his swords out held out like bull horns.

"**Mammon**!" Aster called, and the swords he summoned earlier instantly appeared in front of him and countered Zoro's attack. But it didn't help much as the swordsman kept hacking at him.

"Damn, you're good!" Aster said.

"Don't act so surprised kid," Zoro said, "I've only lost to one person, and that was Hawkeye Mihawk!"

"You must be very proud." Aster said, a smug look on his face.

"What's with the smile?"

"Look at your little friend!" Aster said pointing behind him. During the fight, Aster extended his tail toward Chopper with the intent to stab him.

"Damn!" Zoro said as he ran to the reindeer's aid.

"Ohno, he's gonna get me!"

But before the tail could even touch Chopper, Zoro shoved him out of the way and took a blow to the chest.

"**Superbia**." Aster said triumphantly.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Zoro cried as he fell to the ground.

"Zoro no!" Chopper said as he ran to the swordsman's side, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

"It is indeed." Aster said as he launched his tail at Chopper's forehead.

"**Invidia**!"

And with that, Chopper fell to the ground, leaving only Luffy and Usopp.

"Another one bites the dust." Aster said as he dusted his hands off. But during his premature celebration, he let his guard down and was hit in the face by a…

"**Gum Gum Pistol**!"

…sending him into the wall, and ticking him off.

"How dare you strike me!" Aster yelled at the captain, "Nobody strikes me!"

"Tough." Luffy said as he crunched his knuckles, "You hurt my friends, I break your face!"

"Listen well and listen good Straw Hat." Aster said as he raised his hand above his head, "There are only three laws on Carmallo Island:

I say goes."

A small flame appeared in the palm of Aster's hand.

" who defies me is guilty of treason."

The flame elongated into a pole-like shape.

"And 3..."

The flame turned into a red pitchfork.

"All traitors get a hot poker shoved up their ass!"

"Uhoh." Usopp said.

"**Canto Forcone**!"

Aster threw the pitchfork at Usopp and Luffy like a javelin, but they dodged it and it hit the wall and burst into flames.

"That could've been us!" Usopp screamed.

"Correction," Aster said, "that should've been you!"

Usopp turned around and found Aster hovering right above him.

"Ahhhhhhh, I'm sorry Count Koma sir," Usopp said as he fell to his knees and bowed like a maniac, "I swear I'll do whatever you say just don't shove a hot poker up my ass!"

"Rise."

Usopp obeyed, only to have Aster stab him right below his right eye.

"**Acedia**!"

"Usopp!" Luffy cried out as his last friend was defeated.

"Wow, that was almost too easy!" Aster gloated.

"You bastard!" Luffy said as he ran toward Koma while stretching his arm back, "**Gum Gum…**"

"**Secondo Cerchio**!" Aster called out as he summoned another pitchfork. He then proceeded to twirl it like a baton, creating a heavy wind that blew Luffy off his feet and across the room.

"Pathetic," Aster said as he dematerialized his pitchfork, "if you ask me you're not even worth stabbing."

Aster prepared to walk away, but suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the tip of his tail.

"Youch!"

Turning around, he saw that Luffy was biting it.

"And the World Government calls me immature." he said.

"Fix my friends or I'll bite it off!" Luffy said.

"Why don't you give it a rest!?" Aster said.

"Fix them now!"

"**Gula**!"

Finally fed up with Luffy, Count Koma stabbed in the tongue.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the captain screamed as he joined his fallen crew.

"It's finally done," Aster said as an evil smile adorned his face, "the seven Sin Crests have found new hosts! And soon the world will be mine! Maaaaaaaaaahahahahahaaaaaa!"

* * *

In another part of the castle, Tarbley and the mystery girl from the forest watched as the Count laughed like a maniac through a crystal ball.

"Damn, he's already branded them!" she cursed.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had gotten here sooner Miss Amarië."

"Oh shut up Tarbley, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"So now what?"

"We move on to plan B."

Tarbley was horrified, he knew what plan B was, and he was hoping he could avoid it.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes," the girl said facing Tarbley, "we're going to have to kill them."

* * *

**Luffy:**"Owww, my tongue hurts."

**Zoro:**"Is everyone okay?"

**Usopp:**"Uhhhh Zoro, you've got something on your chest."

**Zoro:**"What's that thing on your face?"

**Chopper:**"Ahhhhhh, Robin's strangling Sanji!"

**Nami:**"What the hell's wrong with us!?"

**Zoro:**"And who's that woman!?"

**Sanji:**"I don't know but she's cute!"

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**Swordfight At Castle Koma! Zoro VS Amarië!**" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

Author Notes

*For those of you who don't know Robin's power well enough, if any of her extra limbs are attacked, she'll feel the pain.

* * *

Fan SBS

**Imaginary Fan:**"Hello Reku-sensei, I just wanted to say that I think you're extremely awesome! Oh yeah, and start the Fan SBS!"

**Reku:**"Awww, isn't she…? Wait a minute, that's MY job!"

* * *

**dandy wonderous:**"Koma! You sound cute! Can I have a hug if I give you a cookie? Hmmm? Pretty please?"

**Koma:**"Absolutely not! Hey, what are you doing!? Get away from me you filthy commoner dreck! Unhand me this instant! Tarbley, help me!

* * *

WARNING! Massive spoilers, read at your own risk. If not, please cover your eyes with the exception of one corner and slowly make your way to the next chapter or close button.

You have been warned. I'm serious, I'm taking the fans who've faithfully watched the Japanese subs and read the scanlations into consideration by doing this, so please don't complain about me spoiling the story because I put up this warning.

Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

**Secretary:**"Hyakuhana Reku-san's office please hold. Hyakuhana-san, there's a Saint Charloss on line 1 ordering you to cease and desist writing this story as the villain is an even bigger ****************** than he is. Are you in?"

**Reku (Knows what she's talking about and doesn't wanna listen):**"Sorry can't hear you, you know we don't allow heavy spoilers here! And dear god do you kiss your mother with that mouth!?"

**Secretary:**"He's in a meeting…Uhhuh…Okay I'll tell him. Hyakuhana-san, there's an Admiral Ki…"

**Reku:**"What did I say about spoilers!?"

* * *

Thus concludes another thrilling chapter. Same thing here folks, R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 7: **Swordfight At Castle Koma! Zoro VS Amarië!**

* * *

Just in case I forgot to do it, I'll do it again: I would like to thank **Thomas Drovin** & **Kiyamasho** for supplying me with some much needed character ideas. Thanks.

* * *

When Luffy finally woke up, he felt like he had been hit by a train. He was completely exhausted and for some weird reason, his tongue felt like it was on fire.

"Oh man, Sanji did we have spicy curry for dinner again?"

Suddenly, all the events of the previous fight returned to Luffy's memory. The invitation to the party, the battle with Count Koma, watching his crew fall one by one as Koma stabbed them with his tail, everything.

"Oh man, the guys! Zoro!"

Luffy ran to over to his first mate to see if he was okay. Unfortunately, his method of checking up on him was shaking him violently back and forth.

"Zoro wake up! Are you okay, are you dead!?"

"I'm fine you idiot now quit shaking me!" Zoro screamed.

"Zorooooo!" Luffy said as he gave the swordsman a hug.

"Luffy, let go of me."

"Oh, sorry." Luffy said.

"So how are the others?"

"Ugh…"

"Nami you're okay!" Luffy said as he ran to hug her.

"Of course I'm okay," Nami said, "Koma did say he was gonna let us live."

But Luffy & Zoro just stood there, staring at the navigator.

"What?"

"There's something on your neck." Luffy pointed out. Looking down, Nami expected to see some kind of wound. But instead, she found a yellow, star-shaped mark where Aster stabbed her.

"Okay, that's weird."

"Cool though." Luffy complimented.

"What's cool?" Usopp said as he got up.

"Nami's new tattoo." Luffy replied.

"Nami got a tattoo!?" Usopp angrily yelled, "So that's what happened to all out money!"

"Oh quit your whining Usopp you got one too!" Luffy pointed out.

"I did?"

"The teardrop beneath your eye."

"Teardrop?" Usopp looked at his reflection in the gold floor and saw an indigo, tear-drop mark below his eye.

"What the heck?"

"Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp!" Chopper called the others.

"What is it Chopper?" Nami asked.

"It's Robin!"

"Settle down Chopper, what about Robin?"

"She's trying to kill Sanji!"

"Get back here!"

The Straw Hats turned to where the noise was coming from and saw Robin chasing Sanji.

"Robin-chan why are you so angry!?"

"Don't you Robin-chan me ya' curly-browed freak!"

"Hahahahahaaaaaaa," Zoro laughed, "finally someone's giving Target-brow what he deserves!"

But suddenly, Zoro stopped laughing and realized what was going on. Robin was chasing Sanji; not only that, she was angry. Normally, whenever Sanji tried to flirt with Robin, she just humored him and maintained a cool, collected exterior. And even if Sanji wasn't flirting with her, she'd never raise her voice or go into a frenzy. But now she was yelling and doing the "sharp-teeth, big mouth, whited-out eyes" face of rage everyone else did when they were mad, Robin never did that!

"Wait a minute, Robin's mad!?"

"That's creepy." Nami said.

"Count Koma did say she had a lot of pent-up anger." Luffy added.

"Luffy, look her hand." Usopp said. Turning his attention to Robin's hand, Luffy saw that she too had a mark, but her's was a red diamond.

"A mark!"

"Robin-chan I'm sorry, but I needed to wake you up somehow!" Sanji begged for mercy as Robin put him in a headlock.

"So you kissed me on the lips!?"

"Why not!? It works in the fairy tales!"

"I'm gonna kill…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, Robin's mark began glowing and a ghastly, red aura appeared around her as she grasped the mark in pain.

"Robin-chan!"

"It burns!" Robin yelled.

"Look, her aura!" Chopper said. The others watched as Robin's aura slowly left her body and drifted upward, phasing through the ceiling.

"What the hell is that stuff!?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know!" Nami answered.

Soon, the aura vanished completely and Robin fell over.

"Robin!"

Immediately, everyone rushed to her aid.

"Robin wake up, please!" Chopper said, "Don't die Robin, please don't die!"

"Mr. Doctor." Robin said weakly.

"Robin!"

"Robin-chan you're okay!" Sanji said as he danced with glee.

"Thanks for worrying about me Mr. Cook, but it wasn't necessary."

"Of course it was necessary, I…"

But before Sanji could continue letting Robin how happy he was, he realized that something was very wrong and stopped dancing.

"Hold on," the cook said, confused, "a few minutes ago you were trying to kill me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because he kissed you on the lips while you were unconscious." Luffy said as Sanji motioned for him to shut up.

"You what!?" Robin said, her face contorting with rage, "You disgusting, little pervert!"

But just as quickly as she blew a gasket, Robin reverted back to her old self.

"Oh my, that wasn't nice." she said, horrified at herself.

"What is wrong with you!?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember before passing out was our battle with Count Koma."

"Wait a minute, Count Koma stabbed each of us with his tail!" Nami remembered, "I was stabbed in the neck…"

"Robin got stabbed in the hand and he got me in the chest…" Zoro said.

"He jabbed Usopp in the face, I got jabbed in the tongue, he got Chopper on the forehead, and Sanji in the back." Luffy finished.

"You don't think…?" Usopp said. The remaining pirates checked where they had been stabbed, and they all had been marked. Zoro's mark was a purple, upside-down triangle, Luffy's was an orange circle, Sanji's was a blue heart, and Chopper's was a green, four-pointed star tilted to look like an X.

"We all have marks!" Sanji said.

"But what does he hope to gain from this?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Nami said, Berrie signs in her eyes, "but when all this is over, we need to melt down this room and sell it the highest bidder!"

Suddenly, Nami's mark began to glow and she started going through the same thing that happened to Robin.

"Nami-san!"

"I can't breathe!" Nami cried as she gasped for breath.

"Wait, Count Koma said that we were the most sinful pirates he ever saw right?" Robin said.

"Yeah why?" asked Luffy.

"Let's see, he mentioned the Seven Deadly Sins…there's seven of us so…"

"What?"

"These marks must correspond to one of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Of course," Nami said, "it all makes sense! The only reason he invited us to his castle was to peg us with marks that match our worst qualities."

"Let's see," Zoro said, "there's Luffy's insatiable appetite, Sanji's perverted behavior, Usopp's cowardice, Robin's bottled up rage…"

"Your arrogance and Miss Navigator's obsession with money." Robin interrupted.

"Hey!" Zoro, Nami, and Sanji barked.

"I guess I always have been kinda jealous of you guys," Chopper added, "it's only natural I get the envy mark."

"Seven sins, seven pirates." Robin said, "But there's just one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"He said he was going to take over the world, how does cursing us help him?"

"So he can draw on the darkness in your hearts."

The Straw Hats turned toward the door and were greeted by the sight of a young girl. She was about eighteen years old and stood 5'7''. She had beautiful indigo eyes and short, black hair and wore boots, shorts, and a sleeveless shirt with a white, skull-and-crossbones button that exposed her stomach, all completely black, a bracelet and knee sock with a black and white barber poll design on her right arm and leg respectively, and a rope belt with a Jolly Roger around her waist.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro asked.

"More importantly, will you marry me!?" Sanji asked all heart-eyed, only to suffer the same fate as Robin & Nami.

"Don't do that!" the girl said, "If you keep doing stupid things like that, you'll only make Count Koma more powerful!"

"More powerful?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean "more" powerful?" Nami asked.

"Forget it, there's no time!" the girl said as she reached into one of her shirt pockets.

"What's she pulling out?" Chopper asked. The girl finished digging through her pocket and pulled out a small stick, then she pulled it out a bit until it was a foot and half long.

"Grant my wish, **Houkiboshi**!"

Suddenly, the stick turned into a katana with a black blade and red hilt and guard.

"Cooooooool!" Luffy said.

"What the hell!?" Zoro said in disbelief.

"I know you!" Sanji said.

"You do Sanji!?" Chopper asked.

"Hell yeah, she's Amarië Ancalímon, the captain of the Shinigami Pirates!"

"She's a pirate!?" Nami said.

"Is she your ex-girlfriend Curly-brow?" Zoro asked.

"I wish," Sanji said, "I saw her on the cover of last year's De Venus Magazine!"

Everyone gave Sanji an "I can't believe you read that trash look".

"That…I saw that Crap-geezer Zeff reading!" Sanji quickly lied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Baratie. A certain one, legged cook suddenly felt rather uneasy.

"Is something wrong boss?" Patty, one of the cooks asked.

"I don't know why," Zeff said, "but I keep thinking Sanji's talking about me somewhere."

* * *

"Well regardless of how you know me," Amarië said, "I'm afraid your journey ends here."

"Huh?" Luffy said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

"Kill us!?" the crew screamed.

"But why!?" Sanji asked.

"It's the only way to stop Count Koma from gaining ultimate power."

"How does killing us defeat Koma!?" Luffy demanded.

"Enough talk," Amarië said, "prepare to die!"

Amarië ran toward the crew so she could cut them ribbons, but suddenly, Zoro drew his own swords and caught her in a grapple.

"Everyone run!" Zoro said.

"What about you!?" Luffy said.

"Just do it!"

Unwilling to leave their friend, Luffy and the others raced on the door.

"Well?" Zoro asked.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna chase after them?"

"Nah."

"But aren't you here to kill us?"

"Yes, but you're sacrificing your life to save your friends." Amarië replied, "I think that's very noble of you. Futile, but noble all the same. So I'll tell you what, I'm going to fight you right now so your friends can have their head start, then the seven of us can enjoy a nice, little game of hide-and-go die."

"That's fine by me," Zoro said, "'cept you forgot one part!"

"What's that?"

"I'm not gonna lose!" Zoro said, only to have his mark glow.

"You idiot, you're only making yourself weak…What the!?"

Amarië couldn't believe it. Zoro was still standing, his mark was glowing and he was still standing! When the other's marks activated, they were left in so much pain they could barely stand. But he was just standing there like it was just a minor cramp.

"No way!"

"Way." Zoro said, then he spun with his swords, creating a cyclone.

"**Tatsumaki**!"

The cyclone launched Amarië into the air.

"_I can't believe this_," Amarië thought, "_he can endure an active Sin Crest and still have enough strength to attack!? Is he using some kind of strength enhancing Devil Fruit_?"

"It's over." Zoro said as Amarië hit the ground.

"Wrong Roronoa Zoro."

"Hmmmm?"

"You were a bounty hunter right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Tell me, did you see my poster?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah. Why?"

"Do you remember my nickname?"

"Hmmmmmm?" Zoro pondered for a brief moment, then he remembered, "The Beautiful Reaper."

"That's right!"

"_Oh crap!_" Zoro thought.

"That's riiiight!" Amarië said as she changed her sword back into a stick, then she extended it until it was as tall as her.

"Decapitate, **Yamigama**!"

The stick then transformed into a large, black scythe with the kanji for darkness written in red on the blade.

"_Of course, she's a master of the scythe!"_ Zoro thought.

"Sorry Zoro, I know this is supposed to be a swordfight, but if you're going to bring out you're A game, then I am too!"

"Fine by me!" Zoro said as he readied his swords again.

"Then let's dance!" Amarië said.

Then the two warriors sprinted toward each other, weapons drawn, ready to fight to the death.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Nami and the others were running for their lives down the dimly lit, red-carpeted hallway. All the while praying that Zoro would make it out okay.

"Do you think Zoro will be okay Nami?" Chopper asked.

"Relax Chopper, this is Zoro we're talking about. That idiot doesn't know the meaning of the word lose!" Nami reassured the reindeer, "_Yeah right wishful thinking, knowing Zoro he'll start to get all high and mighty, trigger that mark on his chest and give that Amarië chick a free hit!"_

"So where do you think Count Koma is?" Sanji asked.

"He's in his room on the top floor," Usopp said, "the bad guy always holes up in the top floor and has his servants do all the work!"

"Figures, he's such a wimp." Nami said, "Right Luffy?"

But no one answered.

"Luffy?"

The group stopped to look for their rubber captain, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Ugh, now where'd that moron go!?" Nami screamed.

* * *

"Here I come Zoro!" Amarië said as she prepared to swing her scythe, just as she was getting ready to slash, Zoro jumped toward her.

"Huh? _What's he doing?_"

"**Hyou Kin Dama**!"

Zoro entered a spin slash, blocking Amarië's scythe and knocking her backward.

"Whoa!"

"**108 Pound Cannon**!"

Zoro slashed all three of his swords and launched an even bigger spiral of air at Amarië, sending her into the wall.

"Ouch."

"Look Amarië, we can call this off right now if you want!"

"No, I have to kill you and the others! If I don't the world will be ruined!"

"Tell me why!" Zoro demanded.

"What?"

"Tell me why killing us is the only way to save the world Amarië!"

Amarië didn't know what to do. While this battle raged on, Count Koma was growing in power. On the other hand, if she told him everything, he may be willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

"Those marks on you and your friends," Amarië explained, "they're called Sin Crests, and they allow Count Koma access to the darkness in your hearts. Once he harvests enough of it, he'll have enough power to take over the world and enslave all of humanity. But if I kill you before he finishes the job, his plans will come to a halt. Killing you will save countless lives Roronoa Zoro, so please give yourself up."

"Forget it." Zoro said.

"Bastard!" Amarië yelled as she prepared to slice Zoro in two, "Every second you draw breath, Count Koma is slowly getting more powerful. If you don't die, the entire world will end up like this island! Is that you want!?"

Amarië's rage left her wide open to attack, an opening Zoro seized to give her a swift punch to the face, knocking her flat on her back.

"Just how stupid are you!?" Zoro yelled.

"What…!?"

"If what you're saying is true, then killing me and my friends isn't going to solve anything!" Zoro reprimanded, "Koma will just find seven more guys and brand them! It'll never end!"

"That may be true," Amarië said as she got up, "but it's not like I stand a chance at killing him! You've seen what he's capable of Zoro, he easily took you down and he'll do it again!"

"Then I'll just keep getting up until I finally kick his ass!" Zoro said.

"And just how do you plan on beating him!?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. But I will, I'm not some coward like you Ancalimon!"

Zoro's words echoed through Amarië's mind like bat sonar in a cave; and as they did, something inside her just snapped.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she said, fire in her eyes, "What do you know about me!? Nothing that's what! I've seen horrors far worse than you! I've seen the face of the devil himself, and watched as he destroyed everything I cared about! How about I give you a taste!?"

Zoro expected her to pick up her scythe and charge at him again, but instead she dived into him and literally merged with him!

"What the hell!?"

"Surprised?" Amarië said, "Then again, I never did tell you about my Matter Matter Fruit powers."

"Matter Matter Fruit?"

"That's right, I can alter the atomic structure of anything I touch and fuse my own atoms with something else and control it."

"Well you have ten seconds to get out of my body or I'll…Hey!"

Zoro looked at his hands, they were moving against his will! Slowly, they reached for his Wado Ichimonji.

"Don't worry Zoro," Amarië said, "I'll let you die the death of a swordsman. I believe you're familiar with hara-kiri?"

"So you're gonna have me kill myself huh?"

"No, I'm going to kick you in the crotch from the inside out." Amarië sarcastically replied, "Of course I'm gonna have you kill yourself!"

"Damn!"

"Oh get used to it Zoro, I'm trying to let you die an honorable death! So why don't you just kick back, relax, and let the cold steel slice your stomach like but…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Huh?"

"Who are you, what are you!?"

"What's going in there Amarië, who are you talking to!?"

"Get away from me!"

Zoro was confused. Who was Amarië yelling at? Was there some kind of parasite living inside him? No, Chopper would've told him during their last check-up. Well whatever it was, it was trying to hurt Amarië. So without even thinking, Zoro pushed out his chest with all his might and shot the girl out like a cannonball.

"You okay?"

"What was that thing!?"

"Calm down, what thing are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, that monster in your mind!"

"Monster in my mind?" Zoro asked.

"It's a long story. Anyway, I saw this big, six armed, three-headed thing in your psyche!"

"Well that what happens when you try to talk after taking a Tatsumaki, you start to lose blood like crazy and start hallucinating."

"I wasn't hallucinating!"

"Whatever, I'm glad you're okay."

"I…What did you say?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

"That's right, you saved me!" Amarië said, "Wait a minute, why would you do that? I tried to kill you and your friends!"

"Don't confuse me for the Marines, I'm not the kind of person who kills someone just because they did something." Zoro explained as he extended a hand, "You said that Koma destroyed everything you cared about. Could you fill me in?"

* * *

Fan SBS

*1.**Imaginary Fan:**"Would you please pass the soy sauce?"

***Reku:**"Get your own soy sauce, and stop wasting question space!"

* * *

***2. dandy wonderous: "Do Koma's attack names mean something? And thanks for the hug, Kommy-kins!"**

***Koma:**"You're not welcome! And like hell I'm revealing my attacks to dreck like you!"

* * *

**SPOLIER ALERT!**

* * *

***3. Imaginary Fan 2:"Which is scarier, Carmallo Island or Thriller Bark?"**

***Reku:**"That's a good question. Thriller Bark has zombies and a psycho ex-pirate that can steal people's shadows. Koma-sama, what does your island have that makes it so scary?"

***Koma:**"Let's see, we force everyone to watch the old One Piece dub and…!"

***Reku:**"CARMALLO ISLAND WINS!"

* * *

**Chopper:**"I hope Zoro's okay."

**Sanji:**"Relax Chopper, Marimo's tough as nails, he can handle Amarië-san easy!"

**Nami:**"Forget Zoro, we need to find that Koma kid and kick his ass!"

**Usopp:**"And knowing him he probably has his servants all over the place."

**Robin:**"Scared Long-Nose?"

**Usopp:**"Of course not!"

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**The Terrorlords Meet! The Power of Sinergy!**" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

We finally learn who the mystery girl is! And we learned that Sanji reads magazines (We're doomed.)! Anyway, please R&R, no flames.


	8. Chapter 8

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 8: **The Terrorlords Meet! The Power of Sinergy!**

* * *

Once again, I would like to thank **Thomas Drovin** and **Kiyamasho** for supplying me with some much-needed characters. God bless you (Seriously, you saved me a lot of work!).

* * *

Meanwhile on the third floor of the castle, Count Koma was sitting in his lavishly decorated room, celebrating his victory with the ice cream Tarbley promised the Straw Hats.

"Ahhhhhh," he said as he scooped another bite, "there's nothing like a chocolate-caramel sundae after trouncing a bunch of worthless maggots."

As the Count enjoyed his treat, he heard the door open.

"It's about time you got here Tarbley." the Count griped.

"I apologize your Excellency." the butler replied.

"Are the other Terrorlords with you?"

"They are."

Tarbley moved aside as two other people entered the room. The first was a 19-year old boy with long, white hair, and a height of 6'. He had on blue jeans, a red T-shirt, a black hoodie, black tennis shoes, and red, white, and blue striped socks, but what stood out about the boy was the white, Greek Comedy mask on his face and the sock puppet on his right hand. The puppet was green with two, black buttons for eyes, green tassels for ears, and had a green shoelace moustache. The second was a girl of 16 years with short, blonde hair, green eyes, and a height of five feet. She wore a WWII pilot's outfit and a rather large pair of glasses.

"Terrorlord Ahiru reporting for duty sir!" the girl saluted nervously.

"Terrorlord "Sockpuppet" Johnson, present." the boy said through the sock puppet unenthusiastically.

"Please come in." Aster said.

"I heard you finally branded the Straw Hats." Johnson said.

"Yes I did."

"Finally!" Johnson shouted in joy, "So when do we get to rip them apart!?"

"Patience Johnson," Aster said, "first I need to harvest their sinergy."

* * *

"Sinergy?" Zoro asked.

"That's right," Amarië replied, "it's what Count Koma calls the negative karma that builds up in your soul when you do something bad."

"The darkness of the human heart."

"Using the power of the Demon Demon Fruit, Count Koma can turn that negative energy into power."

"If that's the case then why doesn't he just use his own?" Zoro asked.

"He's a noblemen," Amarië said, "they never do things themselves. So he finds seven saps, lures them to his island, brands them with Sin Crests, and harvests theirs."

"Tch, lazy bum."

"Got that right."

"You sure seem to know a lot about this Koma guy's powers Amarië." Zoro said, "Mind if I ask why?"

* * *

"Anyway, the reason I've called you all here is because we seem to have a rat in the castle." Count Koma explained as he finished his ice cream.

"Ugh, not that ball-brained freak Snooker!" Johnson whined.

"Fortunately no," the Count said, "it's Amarië Ancalímon."

"The captain of Shinigami pirates?" Ahiru asked.

"The same. You and her have quite a history together don't you Johnson?"

"Oh yeah. How many years has it been, two?" Johnson said, an insane "grin" on his puppet's face. "Can you believe how easily those Shinigami wimps died from the strain of the crests?"

"It was to be expected Johnson," Tarbley explained, "the Sin Crests literally rip sinergy out the victim's soul. The strain can kill even the strongest warriors after five harvests."

"That Amarië lady must be pretty powerful then," Ahiru said, "she didn't pass out until her eleventh harvest."

"Puh-lease," Johnson said, "she had the sloth crest, even Tarbley knows that sloth sinergy is the weakest type!"

"That's true," Aster agreed, "it's why I let her live after she no longer served her purpose."

"Now if she had the pride crest, then I'd be impressed!"

"Johnson are you mad!?" Tarbley said, "pride sinergy is the most powerful type! It's said that the strain is strong enough to destroy a victim's soul!"

"Then I feel sorry for the poor sap who got stuck with that!"

* * *

"That strong huh?" Zoro said, "Wow, I'm really some…"

Zoro caught himself before he could say something that would trigger the crest.

"Yes, but don't get cocky." Amarië said, "The harvests get stronger and stronger over time, soon even you won't be able to take it."

"Then there's no time to waste." Zoro said as he sheathed his swords and headed for the door.

"Then take me with you." Amarië said.

"Pardon?"

"You're right, I am a coward. I've been hiding in the shadows like a little kid. But no more, I'm not running. Heck, if you can be under your crest's power and still be able to fight, then we may have a chance."

"Then come on, let's get moving." Zoro said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, we need to reunite with the others."

* * *

"Anyway, back to the plan." Count Koma said, "Ahiru, I want you to guard second floor, and Tarbley, you're to guard the third."

"Understood sir!" Ahiru said with a salute.

"As you wish Count Koma." Tarbley replied with a bow.

"What am I, chop liver?" Johnson asked.

"Don't worry Johnson, I have a special job for you."

Count Koma motioned Johnson to come forward. Johnson obeyed, and Count Koma began to whisper something in his ear. The others couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever it was freaked Johnson out.

"Count Koma that's just downright despicable!"

"I know." he replied.

"You're a stinking genius." Johnson said, another evil grin adorning his puppet.

* * *

**Nami:**"Okay, everyone stay calm…!"

**Chopper:**"Ahhhhhhhhh, locusts!"

**Nami:**"Chopper calm down…!"

**Sanji:**"Robin-chan's been captured by a giant blob!"

**Nami:**"Would you guys shut up!? This isn't the time to panic!"

**Usopp:**"Ahhhhhhh, it's a girl in a giant, robot battle suit!"

**Nami:**"Okay, now we can panic!"

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**Nami & Usopp VS Ahiru! A Battle Of Gadgets & Gizmos!**" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

No Fan SBS this time! Lack of questions.

* * *

Now we know why the Straw Hats are needed. This is getting exciting! Please R&R, no flames.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 9: **Nami & Usopp VS Ahiru! A Battle Of Gadgets & Gizmos!**

* * *

For some reason, whenever I try to submit the document and fix it, it always comes out funky. To the admins, could you please do something that?

* * *

Back over by the dining room, Zoro and Amarië were wandering the halls searching for their friends.

"So Zoro, where exactly are we going?" the ex-Shinigami captain asked.

"Knowing Luffy, he probably snuck off to the kitchen to raid the fridge."

"What kind of captain has a snack while his crew is in danger!"

"His Sin Crest." Zoro replied.

"His Sin Crest?"

"During our battle, I felt the need to announce to the entire world how great a swordsman I was." Zoro explained, "I may be prideful, but I don't boast."

"What's your point?"

"The crests can make their victims sin can't they?"

"Sort of." Amarië answered, "The crests occasionally hack their victim's nervous system, manipulating their personality to suit the its purpose."

"So in other words, we're screwed."

"More or less."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a familiar voice rang out.

"What the…?"

"What was that?" Amarië asked.

"Yup, right on schedule." Zoro said, unsurprised.

"My tongue's on fire!"

There was Luffy, running like a maniac and waving his arms back and forth while his crest sapped his sinergy.

"Luffy slow down!" Zoro yelled, but Luffy didn't hear him and continued running.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeer!"

"Luffy!" Zoro called as he chased after his captain.

"It's official," Amarië said, tear waterfalls pouring down her face, "we're all gonna die."

* * *

"Great, just great!" Robin complained, "We turn our backs for one lousy second and that idiot goes and gets himself lost!"

"Robin calm down!" Usopp said.

"Why don't you make me Nose-boy!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Robin fell over and began writing in agony as her crest activated again.

"Robin!" Nami said.

"No more, make it stop!" Robin begged.

"(Poor thing.)" Sanji thought.

While everyone's attention was directed toward Robin, a disgusting sound caught Chopper's.

"Hmmmmm?"

It was kind of like liquid magma bubbling and churning in a volcano. If the reindeer could pick one word to describe it, he'd pick…sludgy.

"What is it Chopper?" Usopp asked.

"That noise…"

"What noise…?" Sanji asked.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's getting closer."

Everyone stayed quiet so they could listen for the sound Chopper was talking about, but no one heard a peep.

"Mr. Doctor, I don't here anything." Robin said as she looked around.

When Robin's eyes returned to the others, they were staring with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" the scholar asked.

"That." Usopp said, pointing behind Robin. The scholar turned around and was greeted by the sight of an enormous blob of blackish-brown sludge.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh monsteeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" they all yelled.

Suddenly, a massive tentacle shot out of the blob and grabbed Robin.

"Robin-chan!"

"Mr. Cook, help me!" Robin screamed as the blob ran (crawled?) off with her.

"Let Robin-chan go you giant pile of pig slop!" Sanji said as he gave chase.

"Wait for me Sanji, I wanna save the day too!" Chopper called as he ran off to join him.

"Come on Usopp!" Nami called.

"Right!"

But before the marksman and navigator could join Sanji and Chopper, a bright light shone from the ceiling.

"What the heck!?" Nami said as she shielded her eyes.

"Nami look, we're floating!"

Looking down, Nami saw that she and Usopp were starting to rise off the ground.

"Wh-What's going on!?"

"We're being abducted by aliens!" Usopp screamed as they vanished.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nami and Usopp reappeared.

"No, please don't hurt me mighty overlords!" Usopp pleaded.

"Usopp…"

"Spare me and I shall be your servant!"

"Usopp…"

"I don't wanna be dissected!"

"Usopp!"

"What is it Nami, can't you see I'm…Huh?"

Usopp surveyed the area, they weren't in a UFO, they were in an enormous room with light blue walls and a black-and-white checkerboard floor. The room was completely empty, no paintings, no furniture, just a few enormous windows and a ceiling chandelier.

"What is this place?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe it's a game room," Nami said, "there's certainly enough room for it to be."

"An interesting idea, but you're wrong."

Suddenly, the same light that "abducted" Usopp and Nami shone again, bigger and brighter than ever, and a young girl and a giant robot began to materialize. The girl was five feet tall and looked around 16 years old. She had short, blonde hair, green eyes, and dressed like a WWII pilot. But what really stood out were here giant glasses.

The robot was even more bizarre. It was 25-30 feet tall with a humanoid shape, appeared to be made of bronze, and resembled a suit of medieval armor, with the exception of it's head. The head wore what appeared to be a helmet that covered everything but a pair of blank eyes with a vaguely funnel-shaped top.

"Salutations." the girl said.

"Ummmm hello." greeted the puzzled Usopp.

"Who are you?" Nami asked.

"My name is Ahiru." the girl cheerfully replied, "I'm one of Count Koma's Terrorlords, and I've been ordered to destroy you! What's your name?"

"I'm the fearless ocean warrior Captain Usopp," the marksman lied, "and this is my lovely assistant Nami!"

"She's not gonna fall for that you…!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ahiru said, her eyes twinkling with awe.

"It is…? I mean of course it is!" Usopp said.

"_Why's an airhead like her working for Count Koma?_" Nami thought.

"Oooh, what's that!?" Ahiru said, pointing to the Climatact pieces attached to Nami's leg.

"What, this?"

"Yeah, what is it!? It looks so cool!"

"That's Nami's Climatact," Usopp said proudly, "it's a super-powerful weapon of my own invention that uses the environment and weather to…"

"Quiet you moron!" Nami yelled as she pounded Usopp on the head with her weapon.

"Excuse me, Miss Nami!"

"What is it Ahiru?" Nami asked.

"Could I borrow your Climatact pretty please? I wanna see how it works."

"Are you crazy why the hell would I…"

Suddenly, Nami had a brilliant idea.

"I have a better idea Ahiru, how about I show you how it works." Nami suggested.

"Really, you'd do that!?"

"Sure, now watch closely."

Nami separated the Climatact's different poles and pressed some buttons on each one, causing them to spout water like a sprinkler.

"That's it?" Ahiru asked.

"No not yet."

Nami took one of the poles and blew into it, creating a Cool Ball. Then she blew into another pole and created a Heat Ball.

"It can blow colored bubbles too?" Ahiru asked, "That's nice, but I have to admit, I was expecting something a little more exciting."

"Then what's that?" Nami said.

Ahiru looked up and saw that the heated and cooled air created by the bubbles had caused the moisture in the air to condense into a small cloud.

"It can create clouds!? That's amazing!" Ahiru said as she gawked in wonder like a little kid.

"I can make it bigger too!"

"You can!?"

"'Yup, watch this!" Nami said as she took the Heat and Cool poles and twirled them like batons, releasing dozens of Heat and Cool Balls into the cloud, causing it to grow to massive proportions.

"Preeeeeetty!" Ahiru said in awe.

"**Thunderbolt Tempo**!"

Nami fired a yellow Thunder Ball into the cloud, electrifying it.

"Uhoh!"

Without warning, the cloud shot a lightning bolt out at Ahiru, electrocuting her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Now Usopp!"

"Right! **Deluxe Tabasco Star**!"

Usopp fired a Tabasco sauce filled pellet into the screaming Ahiru's mouth. When the lightning stopped, Ahiru just stood there triumphantly.

"Haaaaaaaaa, your plan didn't wor…" Ahiru's face began to turn red, and smoke poured out her ears, then she opened her mouth and fire spewed out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, my mouth is on fire, my mouth is on fire, my mouth is on fire…!" she yelled as she danced like nut.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

While Ahiru was jumping and dancing around like a maniac, Nami & Usopp charged toward her at full force with the intent to jump her.

"Just kidding!" Ahiru said as she pulled out a yellow kitchen sponge from her coat pocket and gave it a squeeze. But instead of water coming out, the sponge fired a barrage of lightning at the pirates, shocking them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nami and Usopp screamed as they fell to the ground.

"It's a good thing Count Koma did a little research on you guys, otherwise I'd have never got the chance to use my new Electrosponge!" Ahiru said.

"Research!?" Usopp said in disbelief.

"Duh, the count knows all about your abilities and adventures, including your trip to Skypiea." Ahiru explained, "How else would I know to bring something that could counter electricity?"

"_Of course, how could I be so stupid!?_" Nami thought.

"Thanks for the electricity Nami," Ahiru said, "now I can show you my inventions!"

"Wait a minute, your inventions!?" Nami asked.

"Yup." Ahiru replied as she used her Electrosponge on the robot, "Now tremble at the awesome power of Camelot-X!"

Nami & Usopp watched as the robot's eyes lit up with yellow light and the tip of it's foot lift up.

"Ohno." Usopp said.

"Oh yes!" Ahiru said as she entered Camelot-X through it's foot. As it's foot closed, the robot's chest opened up.

"Now what!?" Nami said. Suddenly, smaller versions of Camelot-X began hopping out.

"Camelites, attack!" Ahiru called out through a mic she had with her. The robots obeyed and began chasing after the pirates.

"I sure hope the others don't have to put up with this!" Usopp said.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, locusts!" Chopper yelled.

While Nami & Usopp were dealing with Ahiru, Chopper & Sanji had lost the blob monster and somehow found themselves being chased by a swarm of locusts with poison stingers.

"Geez hasn't Count Koma ever heard of fumigators!?" Sanji yelled.

"They probably ran away screaming!"

* * *

"**Shuriken Shooting Star**!"

Usopp fired a barrage of shurikens at the robots.

"**Cyclone Tempo**!"

Nami launched the Heat & Cool poles of her Climtact like a boomerang, blowing most of them away.

"Go ahead and trash my robots all you want," Ahiru yelled, "I'll just send out more!"

Camelot-X's chest opened again, sending out more Camelites.

"Damn!"

"We can't beat all these robots!"

"Haaaahahahahahahaaaahahahahaha!" Ahiru giggled. But while she was giggling, a giant, black ball broke through the wall and into Camelot-X.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled as her robot fell over. The ball then proceeded to roll along the floor, crushing all the remaining robots before exploding in a cloud of green smoke.

"Looks I showed up just in time." a familiar voice said.

"That voice…!" Usopp said.

As the cloud settled, a figure slowly advanced toward them, and Nami & Usopp were greeted by the smiling face of…

"Snooker!?"

* * *

**Snooker:**"So the Count's putting his plan into action eh?"

**Nami:**Wait, you knew about this!?"

**Snooker:**"Yes."

**Usopp**:"Then why the hell did you bring us here!?"

**Snooker:**"Ummm Usopp, if I were you I'd stop arguing with me and focus on the clinking, clattering hunk of scrap about to step on us."

**Usopp:**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**Snooker Snaps! Squares Are The Devil!**" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

Fan SBS

**1. Grey Monkey:** What kind of Devil Fruit is the Demon Demon Fruit? Zoan or Paramecia?

**Koma:**"How dare you assume my amazing power is transforming into a lowly animal!? I should kill you just for thinking that!"

**2. dandy wonderous: **YOU! What's your favorite food, color, kind of muffin, umbrella, season, ecosystem, AND! piece of furniture?

**Reku:**"Pizza, all of them, chocolate, who cares, the one Oda starts releasing new Devil Fruits, one that isn't too hot, cold, wet, or dry, and Count Koma's throne. Respectively."

**Koma:**"Get your butt out of there!"

**3. Thomas Drovin: **The Count has the powers of the Demon Demon Fruit, is he aware of Kari and her Angel Angel Fruit powers?

**Koma:**"I know not of this "Kari", but I feel sorry for the poor sap who ate THAT Devil Fruit! Who would wanna turn into some namby-pamby, sandal wearing, gospel singing noel?"

* * *

Yay, Snooker's back! Gyrophiliacs rejoice, Square-lovers beware! Please R&R, no flames.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

One Piece

The Demon of Carmallo Island

Chapter 10: **Snooker Snaps! Squares Are The Devil!**

* * *

Sorry about the hiatus, but I had school stuff to handle. But I'm back and ready for action. Oh yeah, and just in case I forgot, here's to **Kiyamasho **and **Thomas Drovin **for their character submissions.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Usopp and Nami! How have you been?" Snooker greeted with a smile.

"Let's see," Usopp said, "turns out Count Koma's a snot-nosed kid with powers from a literal Devil Fruit, and now he's branded us with these freaky marks so he can take over the world!"

"So Aster's finally putting his plan into action? That's not good."

"What do you mean finally?" Nami asked, "Are you saying you knew about this the entire time!?"

"Yes." Snooker said without a hint of remorse or fear in his voice.

"Then why the hell did you bring us here!?" the navigator demanded.

"You probably would've come here anyway;" Snooker said, "besides, Koma paid me to bring you here."

"Must…resist…urge…to break…Snooker's…neck!" Nami said.

"You break my neck later Nami," Snooker said, "we need to thrash this giant robot anime reject and find your friends before their Sin Crests kill them."

"Sin Crests," Usopp asked, "is that what these things are?"

"Yes," Snooker replied, "Count Koma gets stronger by branding people with Sin Crests and sucking their negative karma out. The strain is so great it can kill you."

"You mean we're going to die!?" the two pirates shouted.

"Relax, the crests will only activate if you act like your sin." Snooker replied, "Now get your weapons ready, here comes Ahiru."

"Alright," Ahiru said as her robot got up, "which one of you…You!"

"Miss me?" Snooker asked.

"You idiot, you were supposed to leave the island after bringing the Straw Hats here!" Ahiru yelled.

"Your point?"

"Do have any idea how much trouble you'll be in!? You'll be lucky to even be alive if Count Koma finds out!"

"Oh I'm so scared." Snooker mocked.

"You should be!" Ahiru said, not realizing Snooker was being sarcastic, "Count Koma's scary, if you make him mad you'll…"

"Get a hot poker shoved up your ass?" Snooker finished.

"Exactly! So please Mr. Snooker, get out of here, you don't have to die!"

Snooker let out a heavy sigh and said, "Does it look like I care?"

"What?"

"Look Ahiru, I don't care how much that whiny, little brat threatens me, no one tells B.J. Snooker what to do."

"Wow, Snooker's really serious." Usopp whispered to Nami.

"It's like he's a completely different person." Nami replied.

"Besides, Count Koma has committed most atrocious acts in the history of the world." the pool shark said as he pulled a black marble out of his pocket and turned it into a quarterstaff, "Murder, enslavement, and most importantly…"

Snooker spun the staff over his head like a kung-fu movie star, but just when it looked like he was going to attack, he started whacking the floor with it.

"…his castle is square!"

And just like that, Snooker went from cool and collected to stark, raving mad, bashing the floor like it was covered in cockroaches.

"The walls, the rooms, the carpet, the windows, the pictures, the floor, all evil SQAURES! To hell with all the other stuff, I'll kill him just for this!"

"That's a stupid reason!" Nami yelled.

"It is not!" Snooker yelled back, scaring the two pirates, "Squares are the ultimate symbol of tyranny and oppression, they represent conformity and refusal to change!"

"Does that include cubes?" Usopp meekly asked.

"Especially cubes." Snooker said, his face seething with rage, "Cubes are the shape of building blocks, the worst toy ever! Balls are much better!"

With that, Snooker turned into a ball and began rolling and bouncing all over the place.

"A ball you can play with, a ball you can catch, a ball you can bounce and roll and chase all day long!" he explained as he enjoyed himself before finally changing back to resume punishing the floor, "A block is only good for stacking, that's BORING! That's why squares are evil! Die shape of Satan!"

As Snooker continued his ranting, Nami and Usopp just watched in embarrassment, giant sweat drops running down their heads.

"THAT is the saddest thing I've ever seen." Nami said.

"I'd hate to see what he was like before he went bonkers." Usopp added.

But while everyone else was distracted, Ahiru decided to make her move and had Camelot-X raise it's foot to squash them.

"Snooker!" Nami called.

"Time to roll out the dough ball!" Ahiru screamed with glee. But as the giant robot's foot drew closer, Snooker turned himself into a large ball, causing Camelot-X to slip and fall over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ahiru screamed as her mecha fell to the ground.

"Now where was I? Oh yes!" Snooker said as he returned to normal, only to resume his floor bashing, "How do like this!? Who's hip now, huh!? A square + B square THIS! And here's one for all your other quadrilateral friends!"

"We apologize for our friend's horrible puns." Nami and Usopp apologized to the readers.

* * *

While Snooker continued to "punish" the floor, Ahiru lay flat on her back in the cockpit of her mecha, her eyes all swirly.

"Damn you B.J. Snooker." the young inventor cursed.

As she lay there, Ahiru pulled out a tiny remote control with three big buttons, one red, one blue, and one yellow.

"I didn't want to do this," she said as she pressed the red button, "but you leave me no choice."

* * *

"Die, die, die, die, DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Snooker chanted as he continued to pound the floor.

"Ugh, this is stupid!" Nami said, tired of Snooker's antics, "Come on Usopp, let's go find the others."

"But what about Snooker?" the marksman asked.

"Let him be, he's busy with the mass genocide of the "Square Kingdom"."

"What's this about a Square Kingdom!?" Snooker asked, Nami's words having caught his ear.

"Nevermind!" the navigator screamed.

"Ummm, guys?" Usopp said as he slowly pointed toward where Camelot-X landed.

"What is it now Usopp?" Nami said as she looked over her shoulder, "What the…!?"

* * *

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Luffy yelled as he ran down the hallway.

"Luffy get back here it's me!" Zoro called.

"Water! Water! Water! Ouch!"

While Luffy was running like hell, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"It's about time I caught up to you!" Zoro said, "Huh?"

"Is this yours?" the stranger said pointing to Luffy. The stranger was a man in his mid-twenties with long, wavy, blonde and brown eyes. He had a height of 6'3'' and wore black dress pants, a pair of sandals, a black, swallowtail coat, a white dress shirt, and a tie with a black and yellow honeybee pattern.

"Yes it is!" Zoro said as he drew his swords.

"Honestly Zoro, would it kill you to slow down a little!" Amarië asked as she caught up.

"M-Miss Amarië?" the man asked.

Amarië almost fainted when she looked at the man.

"Clive!"

"You know him?" Zoro asked.

"Know him!? He's a member of my crew!"

"What!?"

"Really!?" Luffy said.

"Wow you sure bounced back…"

"You're a pirate!? What's your name!? What's your bounty!?"

"Taylor "Hornet's Nest" Clive, doctor of the Shinigami pirates, 1,200,000 Berries.

"Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates, 100,000,000 Berris."

"Heh, that's pretty good kid." Clive said with a chuckle.

"Ummm, Clive?"

"Yeah captain?"

"She's your captain!?" Luffy shouted.

"Sanji told us four chapters ago!" Zoro yelled.

"If you're alive then, are the others alive?"

"Yup, York, Magashi, Ju Lin, all of them."

"What about Yuri, is he okay!?"

But Clive just lowered his head.

"I'm really sorry Amarië."

"Damn it!" Clive's captain yelled as she burst into tears, "It's all my fault, I never should've gotten him involved!"

"Take it easy Amarië." Luffy said, "Just calm down, and tell us what happened."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, the Shinigami pirate took a deep breath and said, "It was two years ago…"

* * *

**Amarië:**"I'll never forgive Count Koma for what he's done. Thanks to him I've lost everything! My ship, my friends, my dream! But most of all, I lost him. Dammit, it should've been me!"

**Luffy:**"On the next One Piece! "**The Tragedy Two Years Ago. Yuri & The Shinigami Pirates!**" I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

* * *

Fan SBS

*No Fan SBS due to lack of questions and interest.

* * *

Attention Bleach fans & Former Readers! (WARNING SPOILERS)

As you may or not remember, after viewing a picture of Kiyamasho's loaned character Amarie, I decided to model the Shinigami Pirates after Bleach characters as she resembled Rukia Kuchiki. Well I'm still going to do it, but I've decided to do a few things differently:

1. I'm modeling Clive after Rose of the Vizards instead of Kisuke Urahara as I find it difficult to imagine someone who looks like him acting like a One Piece character. (But I'll keep Urahara is the demand is high enough.).

2. I'm giving Yuri a new Devil Fruit power as his old one (Which allowed him to control poison.) was recently made canon.

3. Instead of fighting Don Krieg, the Shinigami Pirates will be fighting an OC pirate crew. In keeping with their Bleach theme, I'm going to model their captain after a Bleach villain. I'll take requests for which villain to use starting from now until Christmas. The villain can be modeled after one of the defected Soul Reaper captains (Gin, Tosen, or Aizen), the Espada (Except Ulquiora because I modeled York after him.), or one of good filler antagonists (No Bounts.). For the sake of avoiding spoilers, please send your Bleach requests as private messages.

* * *

Okaaaaay, Snooker's weird. Please R&R. I especially want constructive criticism please. Thank you.


End file.
